


Солнцестояние

by siaenalee



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, M/M, Slow Romance, Swords
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: фейри!АУ, где Бёри не совсем простая смертная и может видеть волшебный народец, тем не менее избегая его всеми способами. Но в её жизни появляется солнечная Ёнсон и любопытство втягивает Бёри в интриги Летнего и Зимнего Дворов фейри
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Солнцестояние

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам книг о фейри Мелиссы Марр  
> текст писался на #strongheart на diary.ru

Бёри откладывает в сторону кисть и придирчиво рассматривает нарисованный куст бордовых гортензий. Акварель ещё влажная, пахнет чем-то сладким с примесью химической горечи.  
Фейри, живущая в гортензии, заинтересованно заглядывает через плечо Бёри. Её алые волосы едва заметно щекочут шею. Бёри очень хочется смахнуть это прикосновение, но она не выдаёт себя. Фейри тянет тонкие ломкие пальцы с лишним суставом, похожие на веточки, к холсту и гладит нарисованные гортензии.   
— Какая точность, — шелестит она и льнёт к холсту. — Ты талантливая, смертная.   
Зеленоватого оттенка кожа обтягивает её выступающие кости, выглядывающие из-под словно сотканного из паутинки платья. Фейри чуть приседает перед Бёри. Чёрные глаза без белка смотрят прямо ей в лицо.   
Бёри вздыхает. На сегодня рисования хватит. Она тщательно полощет кисти в баночке с водой, вытирает их мягкой ветошью и складывает в отдельную коробку.   
Фейри наблюдает за её действиями, поглаживая край холста, и шипит, когда Бёри тянется, чтобы собирать мольберт.   
— Ты скучная, — произносит фейри и пинает деревянную ножку.  
Мольберт падает, едва не ударяя Бёри по рукам.  
— Растяпа! — фейри звонко смеётся и скрывается в листве гортензиевого куста.  
Бёри прикрывает глаза.  
Никогда не показывать фейри то, что ты их видишь.  
Она повторяет это про себя как мантру и торопливо складывает мольберт.  
— Привет! — голос Сокджина заставляет её вздрогнуть.  
— Опять подкрадываешься? — возмущается Бёри, порываясь запустить в него коробкой с красками.  
Сокджин смеётся, на всякий случай отступая.  
— Не думал, что ты снова замечтаешься и не услышишь, как я иду.  
— Всё потому, что ты крадёшься, — ворчит сконфуженная Бёри. — Ты опоздал, я уже закончила.  
Сокджин похлопывает по большой сумке через плечо, почти такой же как у самой Бёри.  
— Ничего, наверстаю.  
Бёри старается не смотреть за его спину. За плечами Сокджина часто маячит рыжая макушка одного фейри, который появляется вместе с Сокджином, смотрит на то, как он рисует, как читает. Бёри могла бы назвать его безобидным, но к народу фейри вообще нельзя употреблять подобное слово.  
Ни один из них не будет безобидным. Бёри знает, что фейри делают с людьми. Как утаскивают в хороводы, как заставляют плутать и гибнуть в трясине, как толкают, щипают в своё удовольствие, как одурманивают и уводят за собой.   
Бёри едва сдерживает облегчённый вздох: рыжеволосого нет сегодня. Сокджин присаживается на траву и раскладывает вещи.   
Фейри гортензии вновь появляется из-за ветвей и заинтересованно разглядывает Сокджина. Бёри нестерпимо хочется бросить в неё чем-нибудь.  
— Ты останешься? — спрашивает Сокджин.   
— Недолго, — решает Бёри. — Хочу посмотреть твой набросок.   
— А свой-то покажешь? — Сокджин выразительно смотрит на её сумку.  
— Покажу, если хорошо попросишь, — ёрничает Бёри и высовывает язык.  
Сокджин ловко обращается с карандашом. Бёри нравится следить за движениями его пальцев, ей кажется, что её собственным далеко до изящества. Фейри гортензии подползает на четвереньках к сидящему Сокджину и заглядывает в глаза.  
— Ты красивый, — шелестит она.  
Её пальцы-веточки тянутся к его лицу. Бёри сжимает зубы.   
Рыжая вспышка мелькает где-то рядом, Бёри вздрагивает, едва удерживаясь от вскрика. Фейри гортензии корчится на траве, прижимая к себе обрубки рук и воет монотонно.  
— Ух, какой ветер, — беззаботно улыбается Сокджин и поднимает с травы разлетевшиеся листы бумаги для рисования.  
Рыжеволосый фейри бесстрастно вытирает клинок, испачканный зелёной кровью фейри, о траву. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Бёри, и та едва успевает его отвести за его плечо, вглядываясь вдаль.  
Спина покрывается холодным потом.  
Рыжеволосый рассматривает её пристально, но потом переводит взгляд на Сокджина и касается его волос пальцами. Бёри думает, что Сокджин что-то чувствует, потому что мягко улыбается и тянется к месту прикосновения, но потом одёргивает руку и возвращается к эскизу.  
Рыжеволосый подходит к раненой фейри. Мягкие черты лица искажаются, заостряясь. Бёри кажется, что в его глазах пылает огонь.  
— Мне очень жаль, — голос фейри жалобный и надломленный, словно треск сухого хвороста, — я не знала, что этот смертный под защитой.  
— Не важно, — холодно цедит рыжеволосый. — Убирайся.  
Бёри на какое-то мгновение представляет, что он разрубит её своим клинком, но фейри гортензии уползает, скрываясь под кустом, пышно цветущим бордовым.  
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Сокджин. — У тебя лицо такое, словно ты привидение увидела.  
Бёри чувствует на себе тяжёлый взгляд рыжеволосого и улыбается Сокджину.  
— Кажется, я сильно задумалась, прости, — врёт она и смотрит на свои ноги.  
На её туфлях зелёные брызги.  
— Мне лучше пойти, я не выспалась, — она подхватывает свою сумку и, смазанно попрощавшись, уходит, чувствуя пронизывающий взгляд на спине до самых ворот.

В жилище старой Паучихи стоит затхлый воздух. Зимняя Королева морщит нос, ступая на земляной пол, усыпанный косточками мелких грызунов. Чжухён следует за ней молчаливой тенью. Косточки под ногами хрустят, как пустые скорлупки от орехов.  
— Выходи! — командует Королева, постукивая посохом.   
С него летят снежинки. Чжухён замирает рядом, напряжённая как струна и готовая в любой момент сорваться с места.  
В углу нехотя ворочаются. Сгорбленная фейри с паучьими ногами, кутается в собственные седые волосы, похожие на паутину, и делает шаг вперёд, перебирая всеми конечностями.  
— Какая встреча, — скрипит она. — Не могу сказать, что удивлена.  
— Видела будущее, Паучиха? — голос Королевы звенит льдом.  
— Нет, — смех фейри напоминает Чжухён скрежет металла. — Я знала, что ты не сможешь сдержать любопытство.  
Королева поджимает губы и прохаживается по небольшой пещере. Пол под её ногами покрывается инеем.  
— Значит знаешь, что мне от тебя нужно.  
Паучиха задыхается от хохота.  
— Перестань, — Королева взмахивает посохом, направляя его на фейри.  
Та замирает на мгновение и разражается новым приступом скрипучего хохота.  
Чжухён в один прыжок оказывается около Паучихи и приставляет острый меч к её сморщенной от старости шее. Паучиха замолкает и вглядывается в Чжухён слепыми глазами.   
— У твоей девчонки интересные глаза, — говорит она Королеве. — И острый клинок.  
Чжухён хмурится, но меч не убирает.  
— Кто был в предсказании, отвечай, — требует Зимняя Королева.  
Чжухён чувствует её гнев, разливающийся в воздухе кристаллами льда.  
Паучиха переводит взгляд глаз, поддернутых белой плёнкой, на Королеву.  
— Ты не в праве мне приказывать, здесь не твоё ледяное королевство, — отвечает она. — Я не дала тебе ответ тогда, не жди его и сейчас.  
— Убери клинок, — обманчиво мягко просит Королева, и Чжухён повинуется, отступая на шаг.  
Посох упирается Паучихе во впалую грудь, и лёд, вырывающийся из него, пробирается внутрь её тела. Фейри хрипит, закашливаясь.  
— Говори имя, — вкрадчиво требует Королева.  
Паучиха надсадно кашляет. Чжухён видит чернильную глянцевую кровь на её тонких губах, растягивающихся в улыбке.  
— Совсем скоро узнаешь, — сипит она. — Нить уже вплетена в паутину.  
Королева убирает посох и смахивает несуществующие пылинки со своего чёрного платья.  
— Закончи здесь, милая, — небрежно бросает она Чжухён и покидает жилище Паучихи.  
Чжухён ненавидит выполнять подобные приказы, но клятва связывает её. Клинок пронзает обмороженное сердце Паучихи легко, как спелую тыкву.  
— Скоро, — бормочет древняя фейри, угасая. — Скоро.  
Чжухён наблюдает, как тело Предсказательницы рассыпается прахом, и борется с тошнотой.  
Королева ждёт снаружи, надо идти.

Сыльги бесшумно открывает дверь и входит в приёмный зал. Ёнсон внимательно слушает двух юных пикси, что-то эмоционально ей объясняющих. Прозрачные крылья гостей взволнованно трепещут, норовя поднять их в воздух.  
У пикси дурные новости. Сыльги понимает это, видя, как хмурая складочка появляется у Ёнсон на лбу, искажая её безупречное лицо.   
— Я попрошу заняться этим, — устало говорит Ёнсон. — А пока старайтесь избегать того места.  
Пикси кланяются так низко, что их медного цвета волосы касаются пола, и упархивают из зала, даже не заметив притаившуюся в углу Сыльги.  
Ёнсон вздыхает и устало массирует виски.  
— Расскажи мне что-то хорошее, Сыльги, — просит она. — Что-то, что сможет поднять мне настроение.  
Сыльги поджимает губы.  
— У семейства скворцов в вашем саду появились птенцы, — как можно бодрее рапортует она.  
Ёнсон невесело смеётся.  
— Если ты говоришь мне о скворцах, то дела совсем неважные, — подытоживает она. — Пикси, что приходили сюда, играли недалеко от жилища старой Паучихи. От её дома веет холодом Зимы и смертью.  
Сыльги откладывает ножны в сторону и присаживается на ступенях рядом с Ёнсон.  
— Зимняя Королева вновь навестила её, — озвучивает она опасения Ёнсон. — Думаешь Предсказательница сказала ей?  
Ёнсон качает головой. Светлые пряди, словно напитанные солнечным светом, падают ей на лицо, скрывая стоящие в глазах слёзы.  
— Зимний Двор силён, а я всё ещё слаба и не могу защитить своих подданных, — шепчет Ёнсон. — Отвратительная из меня Королева.  
— Никто кроме тебя не справится с этой ролью, — Сыльги убирает пряди с её лица за ухо. — Скоро Солнцестояние и у тебя есть огромное преимущество. У нас у всех.  
Ёнсон неопределённо хмыкает.  
— Думаешь это она? А если в итоге выйдет так же как и в прошлый раз? Ты знаешь, чем всё закончилось.  
Сыльги знает. Её сердце сжимается каждый раз, когда она видит Чжухён, внутри которой живёт лёд. Сыльги знает, что Ёнсон сейчас нуждается не в этих словах, но всё равно произносит официальным тоном:  
— Ты должна дать шанс всем нам, моя Госпожа, — Сыльги поднимается на ноги и смотрит во влажные глаза своей Королевы. — Если оттягивать это и дальше, наш двор ослабеет настолько, что Зима полностью поглотит нас. Следующей возможности мы можем не дождаться.  
— Высший Двор не позволит этому случиться, — возражает Ёнсон, поджимая губы и расправляя плечи.   
— Высший Двор уже позволил Зимнему Двору и Тёмным поймать Лето в ловушку, — жёстко отрезает Сыльги.  
Ёнсон вздрагивает, как от пощёчины. Она не любит, когда напоминают ей об ошибках предков.  
— Я не собираюсь поддаваться им и дальше, ты же знаешь.  
— Тогда используй шанс.  
Сыльги с вызовом глядит в медового цвета глаза своей Королевы.   
— Если она согласится, — уступает Ёнсон. — Мы не будем на неё наседать.  
— Хорошо, — Сыльги склоняет голову. — Я найду её.  
Она подхватывает ножны, вдыхая привычный запах металла, такой губительный для простых фейри, и удаляется прочь из зала.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Ёнсон, когда Сыльги уже открывает дверь.  
— Моя Королева, — она насмешливо кланяется и покидает приёмный зал.  
Летняя Королева сжимает кулаки. Ногти впиваются в кожу, оставляя следы в виде полумесяцев.  
В этот раз должно получится.

Бёри просыпается засветло, переполненная смутной тревогой. Часы показывают начало пятого. Бёри стонет и ворочается, комкая одеяло в ногах.  
Сон никак не идёт.   
Бёри рассматривает сереющий проём окна. Через приоткрытые створки доносятся звуки просыпающегося города. Она некоторое время лежит без мыслей, просто глядя в окно, пока зябкий утренний воздух не заполняет комнату и не заставляет поёжиться.  
Электронные цифры показывают без пяти пять. Бёри ещё раз пытается задремать, но в итоге сдаётся.   
Тревога внутри притупляется. Бёри хмыкает, решая, что это проснулась совесть и мучает её из-за невыполненного реферата по истории искусств.  
В восемь Бёри выходит из дома, заправленная большой кружкой растворимого кофе, и с готовым рефератом в сумке. И видит их.  
Самых красивых фейри из всех ранее встреченных. Бёри даже не сразу замечает, что их двое. Всё внимание приковывает светловолосая.  
На первом курсе в одном из учебников был раздел об образах ангелов в картинах художников прошлого и современности. Ни один из них не мог сравниться с ангельской красотой незнакомки. Вторая небрежно откидывает тёмные волосы за плечи и поворачивается к Бёри.  
Звук упавших ключей выводит из ступора. Бёри понимает, что смотрит прямо на фейри, и это самое прямое нарушение правила номер один: никогда не показывай фейри то, что ты видишь их. Бёри опускается на корточки, поднимает ключи и нарочито долго возится в сумке, прислушиваясь.  
— Это точно она? — спрашивает одна из них.  
— Она, — отвечает мелодичный голос с каким-то облегчением. — Точно она. Ты разве не чувствуешь?  
Фейри замолкают.  
Бёри чувствует, как по спине бегут мурашки. Она склоняет голову ещё ниже и рассматривает их сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы.  
У второй фейри она замечает ножны за спиной. Носящая металл на себе, она не сулит ничего хорошего.   
Бёри поднимается на ноги и оглядывается, словно выискивая что-то глазами.   
— Не уверена, — отвечает наконец второй голос.  
Бёри твёрдо шагает в сторону остановки. Она чувствует, что обе следуют за ней.  
Бёри слышала однажды, как фейри называла людей Железнобокими. Металл губит волшебный народец, но как далеко не всех. Тот рыжий, что таскается за Сокджином, эти фейри — Бёри встречала ещё некоторых на городских улицах. Значит, эти двое достаточно сильны, чтобы не обращать внимание на металл. И они говорят о Бёри.  
Автобус на остановке, Бёри прибавляет шаг и запрыгивает в уже отъезжающий. Водитель недовольно ворчит.  
Преследующие её фейри остаются за бортом. Светловолосая смотрит прямо на неё.   
Бёри скользит по ней взглядом и хмурится. Она не уверена, но ей кажется, что видит в чужих глазах отчаяние.

Чжухён откладывает книгу, чувствуя приближение Зимней Королевы. Холод бесцеремонно пробирается под кожу, царапает и без того обледеневшее сердце. Чжухён прикрывает глаза и чуть не пропускает момент, когда Королева заходит в её дом без стука.  
— Я надеялась, что ты встретишь меня у дверей, милая, — произносит Королева с улыбкой.  
— Прошу прощения, — бесцветным голосом отвечает Чжухён. — Моя ошибка.  
— Ты знаешь, как я не люблю ошибки, — Королева скользит взглядом по скромному убранству комнаты. — Особенно, когда их совершают приближённые ко мне фейри.  
Чжухён молчит. В груди кипит ледяная ненависть.  
— Впрочем, ты же знаешь, я всегда готова предоставить шанс их исправить, — Королева присаживается на краешек кресла и расправляет складки чёрного длинного платья. — Я хочу знать, что задумала Летняя девчонка.  
— Что-то произошло? — спрашивает Чжухён.  
— Пока нет, — голубые прозрачные как лёд глаза Королевы впиваются в неё взглядом. — Я разочарована в тебе, милая. Новость мне приносит какая-то чернь, а не мой Рыцарь. — Она наиграно вздыхает. — Летняя девчонка зачастила к Железнобоким. Ошивается там со своей собачонкой.  
Чжухён едва заметно потряхивает. Кулаки сжимаются.  
Королева делает вид, что не замечает этого.  
— Я знаю о твоей глупой привязанности к ним, и хочу чтобы ты узнала, что они замышляют. Ты поняла меня?  
Чжухён чувствует, как лёд сковывает горло и пробирается куда-то внутрь груди, забирая воздух.  
— Кивни, если поняла, — милостиво разрешает Королева.  
Чжухён кивает, не в силах даже вдохнуть.  
— Чудесно, — Королева величественно поднимается, опираясь на посох. — Не задерживайся с новостями, милая.  
Воздух обжигает, когда она наконец может вздохнуть. Королева уже далеко. Чжухён надсадно кашляет и прикрывает глаза.  
Одной ненависти оказывается недостаточно, чтобы растопить лёд в груди.

Бёри выглядывает в окно и стонет от разочарования. Около небольшого фонтана в университетском парке та фейри с мечом за спиной подставляет лицо солнцу и однозначно караулит её. Это продолжается уже шестой день. Утром они или обе — и с ангельским личиком, и эта воинственная, — или по очереди ждут Бёри около дверей дома и следуют за ней. Сначала до остановки, но уже вечером второго дня Бёри видит их у университета.  
Они почти не переговариваются, словно ожидают, что Бёри может их услышать.   
— Ты снова какая-то напряжённая, — Сокджин опять подкрадывается незаметно и заставляет вздрогнуть.  
— Однажды я тебя это припомню, — обещается Бёри и отводит взгляд от окна. — Опять плохо сплю.  
Рыжего за его спиной снова нет.   
— Совесть мучает? — подтрунивает Сокджин.  
— Я тоже так считала! — Бёри смеётся. — Но реферат написан и сдан, долгов по учёбе нет, а сплю всё равно плохо.  
Сокджин, слегка хмурясь, разглядывает что-то в окне. Когда Бёри поворачивается, то не замечает ничего странного. И что лучше всего — её охраны тоже нет: скамейка у фонтана пуста.  
— Мы сегодня с друзьями идём в клуб, — говорит Сокджин. — Хочешь с нами?  
Бёри всерьёз собирается отказаться, но потом решает: почему бы и нет. Громкая музыка и шумные друзья вполне могут отвлечь её от мыслей о фейри. 

Чжухён замечает Сыльги около фонтана. Летняя лениво приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на неё из-под полуопущенных ресниц. На алых губах расцветает улыбка.   
— Я почувствовала твоё приближение, — говорит Сыльги. — Хочешь присесть?  
Чжухён смотрит на её улыбку и чувствует как уголки собственного рта подрагивают в потребности улыбнуться в ответ. От Сыльги веет летним теплом и чем-то неуловимо свежим и цветочным, как туманным июльским утром.  
— Я пришла поговорить, — отвечает Чжухён и оглядывается.   
Улыбка Сыльги меркнет. Она одним плавным движением поднимается на ноги.  
— Ты пришла как Её слуга?  
Ненависть скользит в голосе Сыльги. Чжухён поджимает губы.  
— Ты знаешь, я не по своей воле служу Ей, — с горечью напоминает она.  
Сыльги тушуется.  
— Прости, — тихо шепчет Сыльги.   
Она тянет руку к щеке Чжухён, но так и не дотрагивается, отдёргивая ладонь на полпути.  
— Прости, — повторяет она.  
Чжухён вздыхает.  
— Хочешь прогуляться?   
Сыльги кивает.  
Они углубляются в парк. Чжухён замечает, как Летние девы, водящие хоровод в жасминовых зарослях, прячутся, едва завидев их с Сыльги. Две боярышниковые фейри, принадлежащие Зимнему Двору, кланяются Чжухён. Их глаза горят, как маленькие угольки. Чжухён кивает и отмахивается рукой, отсылая их.   
— Не хочу, чтобы подслушивали, — поясняет она Сыльги.   
— Я хотела бы думать, что ты пришла просто увидеться со мной, — прямо начинает Сыльги, останавливаясь и заглядывая ей в глаза. — Но я знаю это не так. Зачем ты здесь?  
Чжухён видит тоску в её глазах и грустно улыбается.  
— Что вы ищете среди Железнобоких? — спрашивает она в лоб.  
Сыльги усмехается.  
— Почему ты решила, что мы что-то ищем? Мне нравится этот парк, а фонтан вообще чудесен. Ты видела, там есть маленькие дельфинчики из мрамора?  
Чжухён знает, что Сыльги не лжёт. Фейри всегда говорят правду. Но никто не обещает, что это будет нужная правда.  
— На прошлой неделе я убила старую Паучиху, — бесстрастно говорит Чжухён. — Мой клинок пронзил её обмороженное сердце как мягкий фрукт.  
— Мне жаль, — выдыхает Сыльги еле слышно.  
— Не имеет значения, — Чжухён поджимает губы и корит себя за секундный порыв броситься Сыльги на грудь и заплакать, как простая смертная.   
— Для меня и тебя имеет. Мы обе знаем, что это не твоё желание.  
Сыльги всё-таки касается её щеки. Чжухён чувствует горячее прикосновение и отстраняется.  
— Не стоит, — просит она срывающимся на шёпот голосом. — Я в порядке.  
— Чжухён.  
— Послушай, — Чжухён делает шаг назад. — Зимняя Королева хочет знать, что вы затеваете. Я думаю, она уже знает, просто ей нужно убедиться. Прошу тебя, скажи, что это не то, о чём я думаю.  
Сыльги устало трёт лоб и отворачивается. Сердце Чжухён замирает.  
— Ты же знаешь, чем эта затея обернулась в прошлый раз. Посмотри на меня.  
Сыльги смотрит. В её глазах плещется боль.  
— Я знаю, я сама приняла решение, — продолжает Чжухён. — Я искренне хотела помочь тебе, Летней Королеве, вашему Двору.  
Она не говорит о том, что просто хотела быть рядом с Сыльги вечность. Та понимает это без слов.   
— Чжухён, — просит Сыльги.  
— Нет, дослушай, — упрямится Чжухён. — Я много думала о разных вариантах. Ведь я могла отведать райских яблок из твоих рук и стать простой Летней Девой, — Сыльги хочет что-то сказать, но она останавливает её. — Я знаю, что тогда бы я была одурманенной и зависимой, но поверь, это было бы лучше того, что я представляю сейчас. И я не могу позволить вам запудрить мозги ещё одной смертной.  
— Летний Двор слишком долго находится под гнётом Зимнего, — сухо начинает Сыльги. — Это было до твоего прихода и усилилось после. Чжухён, мне бесконечно жаль, что ты оказалась не той, кого мы ищем, но я не могу позволить, чтобы моя Королева и мой народ оставались слабыми. Чтобы не решила смертная в итоге, мы должны попытаться.  
— Значит, вы её уже нашли, — Чжухён грустно улыбается. — Я должна сообщить об этом Госпоже.  
— Я знаю. Мне жаль.  
— Мне тоже.  
Чжухён уходит, не прощаясь и оставляя Сыльги на парковой дорожке. Они чувствует, как Летние девы наблюдают за ней из жасминовых зарослей и шушукаются.  
Если бы она была чуть сильнее, холод Зимней Королевы не смог бы занять её сердце  
Но он внутри и убивает её каждый день.  
Кто бы не была выбранная смертная, это может случится и с ней.

В “Титании” очень шумно. Бёри салютует стопкой с текилой Сокджину и опрокидывает её в себя. Алкоголь обжигает горло. Бёри ухает и смеётся. В голове образовывается приятная пустота. Мягкие музыкальные биты пульсируют в ушах. Сокджин что-то говорит и указывает на танцпол. Бёри рассматривает ритмично двигающиеся в танце тела и заторможенно качает головой. Сокджин пожимает плечами и оставляет её у барной стойки.   
Нет, к танцам она ещё не готова, но к ещё одной стопке текилы очень даже вполне. Бёри делает отмашку бармену и поворачивается к танцующей толпе.  
Сокджина она видит не сразу. Он уже находит себе пару. Бёри щурится, пытаясь разглядеть его партнера, но Сокджин загораживает весь обзор.  
— Привет, — говорит кто-то ей на ухо. — Здесь занято?  
Бёри вздрагивает и, кажется, стремительно трезвеет. Перед ней стоит та самая фейри с ангельским лицом. Вокруг неё больше нет мягкого сияния, но она по-прежнему красивее многих людей.  
— Я могу присесть? — спрашивает она громко, видимо решив, что Бёри не услышала её с первого раза.  
Бёри кивает. Поданная барменом стопка текилы оказывается очень своевременной. Она опрокидывает алкоголь в себя и снова смотрит на фейри.  
— Воды, — заказывает светловолосая. — Можно с газом.  
Заметив удивлённый взгляд на себе, она поворачивается к Бёри и улыбается.  
— Я Ёнсон, — представляется она, наклонившись к Бёри.   
Цветочный запах окутывает её. Бармен ставит перед фейри запотевший стакан с водой и опускает соломинку.  
— Спасибо, — Ёнсон ослепительно улыбается бармену и вновь поворачивается к Бёри.  
Увидев её выражение лица, Ёнсон перестаёт улыбаться.  
— Прости, я всё-таки заняла чьё-то место? — спрашивает она обеспокоенно, подавшись вперёд.  
Бёри берёт себя в руки и прочищает горло прежде, чем ответить.  
— Нет, всё в порядке, — она вымученно улыбается. — Я Бёри. Мун Бёри.  
Ёнсон смеётся. Её смех, похожий на мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков, слышен сквозь шум толпы и громкую музыку.  
— Ты случайно не агент британской разведки? — шутит она.  
Бёри фыркает.  
— Сегодня нет.  
До этого дня ей почти не встречались фейри, способные принимать людской облик. Почему Ёнсон заговорила с ней? Почему они преследовали её все эти дни?  
— Часто здесь бываешь? — вместо этого спрашивает Бёри, имея в виду “Титанию”.  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Ёнсон. — Я здесь первый раз, понравилось название.  
Она улыбается. Бёри непонимающе хмурит брови.  
— Да ладно, — Ёнсон хлопает ладонью по барной стойке. — Титания, ну же?  
— Кроме песни со схожим названием не могу ничего подумать, — признаётся Бёри, поднимая руки и показывается, что сдаётся.  
— Титания, королева фей, Уильям Шекспир, — перебирает Ёнсон, пытаясь найти во взгляде Бёри узнавание.  
Бёри хмурится ещё больше и находит слегка ироничными ассоциации с литературной королевой фей у настоящей фейри.  
— Ты специалист по валлийскому фольклору или по английским писателям? — неловко шутит она.  
— Скорее первый вариант, — Ёнсон болтает трубочкой в стакане. — А ты чем занимаешься?  
Бёри понимает, что она должна встать и уйти, а не болтать с фейри. Ведь второе главное правило гласит: никогда не разговаривай с фейри, когда они невидимы для остальных. Но Ёнсон сейчас видима. И смотрит на Бёри, ожидая ответа.  
— Я заканчиваю учиться, — отвечает наконец она.  
Ведь это они и так знают, они караулили её у университета несколько дней подряд.  
— О, — оживляется Ёнсон, словно ей это действительно интересно. — На кого ты учишься?  
— Художник-реставратор.  
— Ух! — Ёнсон восторженно хлопает в ладоши. — Звучит интересно!  
Бёри не знает как это происходит, но вот она только что собиралась встать и уйти, а вот уже сидит и обсуждает с Ёнсон современное искусство, переместившись от барной стойки в укромный уголок, где не так шумно.  
Ёнсон словно чувствует перемену её настроения.  
— Прости, — говорит она, — кажется, я совсем забила тебе голову.  
— Нет, мне нравится с тобой говорить, — признаётся неожиданно для себя Бёри.   
Тревожная мысль о том, что Ёнсон здесь неспроста, что скорее всего её заманивают в сети, отходит куда-то на задний план. Выпитая текила, разговоры и запах полевых цветов приглушают голос разума.  
— Хочешь прогуляться? — спрашивает кто-то, и Бёри с нескрываемым удивлением понимает, что это она сама.  
— Хочу, — Ёнсон улыбается.  
Бёри кажется, что её улыбка озаряет тёмный уголок, куда они прячутся от толпы.  
— Я сейчас, предупрежу друга, — Бёри поднимается из-за столика и отправляется искать Сокджина.  
Она не знает, сколько прошло времени, и возможно Сокджин уже ушёл. У барной стойки его не обнаруживается. Бёри пробирается между танцующих людей к туалетам и вдруг замечает их.   
Фейри здесь. Невидимые они движутся в ритме танца между смертными, касаясь их и наслаждаясь чужими эмоциями. Бёри старается не смотреть в их разукрашенные чернильными узорами лица с хищными улыбками и работает локтями, вызывая недовольство танцующих. У туалетов почти никого, и Бёри с облегчением замечает Сокджина. Он явно не один.   
В другом случае Бёри бы никогда не стала отвлекать его от кого-то обнимающего его за шею, но она чувствует, как фейри смотрят ей вслед.  
— Сокджин, прости, — начинает она и осекается.  
Из-за широких сокджиновых плеч на неё смотрит рыжеволосый фейри. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, чем они оба тут занимаются.   
— Бёри, — Сокджин выглядит удивлённым. — Я думал, ты уже ушла.   
Он облизывает припухшие губы и указывает на рыжего фейри.  
— Это…  
Бёри не даёт ему договорить.  
— Отвези меня домой, — срывающимся голосом просит она.  
— Что случилось? — не понимает Сокджин.  
— Пожалуйста, — почти умоляет Бёри.  
Страх сжимает горло. Как так получилось, что фейри оказались так близко?   
Рыжеволосый смотрит на неё прищуренными глазами. Сокджин лохматит волосы.   
— Хорошо, — соглашается он. — Ты в порядке?  
— Нет, — Бёри чувствует непонятный холод и скрещивает руки на груди.  
Сокджин поворачивается к рыжеволосому. Тот касается пальцами его губ, не давая возможности объяснится и говорит:  
— Иди.  
Бёри предпочитает не видеть, как Сокджин целует его пальцы, перед тем, как обнять её за плечи и провести сквозь толпу к выходу.  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Сокджин уже в такси.   
Бёри вдыхает запах сигарет и дешёвого освежителя, которым пропитан салон, и немного расслабляется.  
— Лучше, — отвечает она. — Спасибо.   
— Расскажешь, что произошло? — интересуется Сокджин, поворачиваясь к ней вполоборота.  
— Перебрала, — бурчит Бёри, отворачиваясь к окну.  
— Поэтому у тебя был такой испуганный взгляд? — усмехается Сокджин.  
Бёри вздыхает и молчит.  
Сокджин даёт ей время созреть для разговора.  
Он просит таксиста подождать его и выходит вслед за Бёри, чтобы проводить её до дверей квартиры.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит его Бёри.  
— Не расскажешь? — уточняет Сокджин, устало вздыхая.  
— Не сегодня, — просит Бёри, открывая дверь. — Зайдёшь на чай?  
— Меня ждут, — напоминает Сокджин с улыбкой.  
Бёри вздрагивает. Тот рыжеволосый.  
— Сокджин, — несколько резко произносит она и замолкает.  
Что она ему скажет? Не встречайся с тем рыжеволосым, потому что он фейри? Потому что он опасен и убивает себе подобных? Потому что он использует тебя и обязательно причинит вред? Потому что он силён настолько, чтобы прикинуться человеком и гулять среди губительного железа?  
— Ты точно в порядке? — в голосе Сокджина слышно беспокойство.  
Бёри глубоко вздыхает, стараясь успокоиться, и выдавливает улыбку.  
— Будь осторожен, пожалуйста, — говорит она.  
Сокджин непонимающе смотрит на неё.  
— Не дай задурить себе голову, — добавляет Бёри и закрывает перед ним дверь.  
Шаги Сокджина стихают на лестнице. Бёри находит в себе силы оторваться от двери и догадывается сбросить обувь перед тем, как упасть на кровать. Мысли бурлят в голове, ей думается, что она не сможет уснуть всю ночь, но спустя несколько минут она проваливается в глубокий сон без сновидений.

Чжухён медлит перед терновыми зарослями, окружающими обитель Зимней Королевы. При всём своём презрении к Железнобоким, Королева предпочитает жить совсем недалеко от них.   
Каждый раз, когда Чжухён посещает её резиденцию, она вспоминает старые сказки, в которых колдунья жила в доме, окружённом непроходимым терновником.  
Во дворе раскидывается зимний сад. Чжухён ступает по заснеженным дорожкам гордо, как подобает Рыцарю. Фейри смотрят на неё из-за припорошенных снегом веток и шепчутся. Чжухён выцепливает из их речи своё имя и поправляет закреплённые на бедре ножны. Шёпот стихает.  
Королева во всём своём монаршем великолепии ожидает её в приёмном зале. Лучи негреющего солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь высокие окна, играют в льдинках кристаллов в её диадеме.  
— Мне нравится твоя пунктуальность, милая, — ласково щебечет Королева, поднимаясь с кресла. — Что можешь рассказать мне?  
— Летняя Королева нашла новую смертную, — чеканит каждое слово Чжухён.   
На обманчиво молодом лице Королевы не дергается ни единый мускул.  
— Это следовало ожидать, — комментирует она. — Что ж, Летняя девчонка снова хочет сделать мне подарок. Кто эта смертная?  
— Я не встречалась с ней, моя Госпожа.  
— Так встреться с ней, — в голосе Королевы звучит сталь.   
Чжухён чувствует холод исходящий от неё.  
— Я должна знать, что эта смертная из себя представляет, — добавляет Королева и отмахивается рукой. — Уходи немедленно.  
Чжухён не двигается с места.  
— Что-то ещё? — уточняет Королева недовольно.  
Чжухён проглатывает комок, вставший в горле, и не решается начать. Всего лишь попросить о свободе. Попросить.  
Королева выгибает бровь в удивлении. Ткань длинного платья чуть слышно шуршит, когда она идёт к Чжухён.  
— Что ты хотела, милая? — заинтересованно спрашивает Королева и цепляет пальцами её подбородок.  
Чжухён старается не дрожать. От прикосновений Королевы кожу неприятно покалывает. Слова словно застревают в груди. Чжухён чувствует себя как рыба на суше: открывает и закрывает рот, но не может произнести ни единого слова.   
Королева брезгливо поморщившись отпускает её лицо.   
— Что ж, — говорит она. — Уходи.  
Чжухён опускает голову и стремительно выходит.  
Рябинник, сидящий на крыльце, с удивлением смотрит капли крови, падающие в снег. Капли блестят на скудном солнце алым. Чжухён отсутствующе рассматривает проткнутую ногтями кожу на ладони, после раздражённо стряхивает сочащуюся из ранок кровь и шагает прочь.

Бёри надкусывает заказанный сендвич и жуёт, не замечая вкуса.   
Сокджин разбудил её звонком и отвратительно бодрым и счастливым голосом пожелал доброго утра. И совсем не был похож на человека, истязаемого всю ночь фейри.  
А ещё утром никто не караулил её у подъезда.   
Она делает глоток остывшего кофе и с силой плюхает стакан на стол. Кофейные капли разлетаются по столу. Люди за соседним столиком смотрят на неё с интересом. Бёри виновато стирает салфеткой беспорядок.  
Больше всего на свете она терпеть не может быть в неведении. Фейри что-то затевают, это раз. И каким-то образом Бёри это касается.  
Она вздыхает.  
Сокджин бы сказал, что это паранойя. Возможно, Ёнсон просто подошла поговорить в клубе.  
Бёри вздыхает ещё драматичнее.   
Парень из компании за соседним столиком улыбается ей. Бёри натягивает улыбку на лицо.  
Ёнсон вчера так и осталась в клубе. Удивительно, но Бёри чувствует укол вины. Она впивается в свой сендвич и лихорадочно работает челюстями.   
Парень снова смотрит на неё. Бёри едва не давится едой, понимая, что выглядит она очень глупо. Но он ей улыбается снова и отодвигает свой стул. Бёри с нарастающей паникой понимает, что он сейчас подсядет к ней, чтобы познакомиться.  
— Привет!   
Светлые волосы всколыхиваются волной и падают на плечи. Бёри не сразу соображает, что смотрит в медового цвета глаза Ёнсон.   
Парень проходит мимо, запинаясь около столика Бёри.  
— Ёнсон, — выдыхает Бёри со странной смесью удивления, облегчения и тревоги в голосе.  
Ёнсон наклоняется ближе и шепчет доверительно:  
— У тебя было такое лицо, что я подумала, что тебя надо спасать.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Бёри немного смущённо.  
Ёнсон подзывает официанта и просит ромашковый чай.  
— Ты не против, если я посижу с тобой за одним столиком, — спрашивает она, когда официант уже уходит.  
Бёри качает головой и утыкается в свой стакан кофе. Стоит бы пояснить вчерашний побег, но в голову идут одни глупые отмазки.  
— У тебя всё хорошо? — спрашивает Ёнсон обеспокоенно. — Вчера я видела, как твой друг помогал тебе выйти из клуба.  
— Прости за это, — Бёри на мгновение задумывается, а не читает ли Ёнсон мысли. — Резко почувствовала себя дурно. Мне намного лучше.  
Улыбка расцветает на лице Ёнсон.  
— Рада это слышать, — говорит она искренне.  
Бёри колеблется. Ей нужно встать и уйти. Так было бы разумнее. Но возможность разузнать, что именно хочет от неё волшебный народец пересиливает. Мама назвала бы этот поступок необдуманным.  
— Я задолжала тебе прогулку, — напоминает Бёри.   
— Я помню, — Ёнсон улыбается официанту, принёсшему чай.   
В воздухе пахнет ромашками.  
— Если ты не занята?..  
— Конечно, — Ёнсон подмигивает ей.  
Сердце Бёри пропускает удар.

Ёнсон увлечённо рассказывает историю создания городского фонтана, когда к ним присоединяется знакомая Бёри темноволосая фейри. Ёнсон делает вид, что не замечает её.  
— Ты теряешь время, — недовольно говорит фейри, глядя на Ёнсон.  
Та всё же запинается.  
— Ты много знаешь об истории городской архитектуры, — без преувеличения хвалит её Бёри. — Даже я столько не знаю, хотя училась прилежно.  
— Можно сказать, что искусство это моя страсть, — с бахвальством отвечает Ёнсон.  
Темноволосая фейри пристально рассматривает Бёри, скрестив руки на груди. Бёри изо всех сил старается игнорировать этот взгляд.  
— Чжухён уже рассказала всё своей Госпоже, — говорит она.   
Бёри замечает, как Ёнсон вздрагивает и хмурится.   
— Как быстро она протянет свои ледяные руки в это дело, — продолжает невидимая смертным фейри. — Пока ты тут дискутируешь об искусстве.  
Бёри делает вид, что не видит, как Ёнсон бросает опасный взгляд на темноволосую.  
— Просто скажи ей, — настаивает та и кивает на Бёри.  
Ёнсон молчит.  
Бёри чувствует себя неуютно, но её раздирает от любопытства.  
Сказать ей что?  
— Что-то случилось? — находит Бёри нейтральный вопрос.  
— Извини, — Ёнсон потирает обнажённые плечи. — Кажется в этот раз должна сбежать я.  
Бёри растерянно смотрит на неё.  
Ёнсон извиняющеся смотрит и касается её ладони. Прикосновение теплое, словно луч летнего солнца.  
— Ещё встретимся, — обещает она и смешивается с толпой.  
Темноволосая цокает языком и следует за ней.

— У тебя нет времени ходить вокруг и около, до Солнцестояния осталось меньше месяца, — Сыльги шагает за Ёнсон, не отставая.   
— Я не могу просто подойти к ней и сказать: эй, привет, знаешь, я Летняя Королева, а ты похоже та, ком говорила старая Паучиха в предсказании, и способна спасти наш Двор. Или можешь навеки превратиться в ледышку, — Ёнсон резко останавливается, и Сыльги чудом не сталкивается с ней.  
Медовый цвет глаз темнеет.  
— Если добавить немного смягчающих слов и перефразировать, то получится вполне недурно, — парирует Сыльги.  
Ёнсон стонет.  
— Знаешь, у неё во взгляде иногда мелькает испуг, когда смертная смотрит на меня, — говорит она уже тише. — Я хочу, чтобы она стала моим союзником и другом, а не боялась как врага.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что Зимняя Королева сделает всё, чтобы помешать тебе, — предупреждает Сыльги. — Для неё нет ничего невозможного.  
— Она не может напрямую вмешаться в выбор смертной, — Ёнсон хмуриться. — Лу Хань поставил это своим условием, когда они заключали сделку.  
Сыльги разводит руками.  
— Ей не нужно делать это напрямую, у неё есть много способов обойти этот запрет.  
Ёнсон знает, что Сыльги имеет в виду.  
Чжухён.  
Чжухён была такой же смертной, как и Бёри. Сыльги привела её ко двору по указу прежней Летней Королевы, даровав возможность видеть мир фейри. Чжухён могла стать сильным союзником Лету, но не справилась с холодом Зимы.  
Чжухён может отговорить смертную сделать это.  
— Ты знаешь её лучше меня, — Ёнсон умоляюще смотрит на Сыльги. — Ты можешь помешать этому?  
Сыльги поджимает губы.  
— Я найду Чжухён, — отвечает она.  
Ёнсон благодарно сжимает её ладонь.  
— Не затягивай со смертной, — просит Сыльги.  
Ёнсон вздыхает и отворачивается.

У мамы на том конце провода уставший голос.  
— У тебя точно нет проблем с твоими… эээээ...  
Бёри улыбается. Она представляет, как мама жестикулирует, пытаясь придумать объяснение.  
— Всё в порядке, — отвечает она, сколупывая ногтём краску с парковой скамейки. — Не волнуйся.  
Мама вздыхает. Бёри немного совестно, что она не договаривает правду, но беспокоить родителя лишний раз не хочет.  
— Ты знаешь, что сказала бы бабушка, — напоминает мама.  
Никогда не показывай фейри, что ты видишь их. Никогда не заговаривай с фейри, когда они невидимы.  
Правила в голове звучат с бабушкиной интонацией. Её нет уже больше пятнадцати лет, но Бёри отлично помнит её наставления.  
— Как у тебя дела? — переводит разговор в другое русло Бёри.  
— У меня просто отлично, — мама нервно смеётся. — У меня же нет твоих проблем.  
— Эй! — возмущается Бёри в шутку.  
— Прости, — без сожаления отвечает мама. — Я просто каждый раз удивляюсь, что меня миновал такой подарок.  
Да уж, подарок. Спасибо, бабушка.  
— У нас сегодня целый день был дождь, — продолжает мама и рассказывает о своём дне.  
Бёри хочется обнять её, но мама на другом континенте, а у неё самой учебный год не закончен.  
— У тебя точно всё хорошо? — снова спрашивает мама под конец разговора.   
— Всё, — убедительно отвечает Бёри.  
Мама снова вздыхает и, попрощавшись, вешает трубку.  
Бёри рассматривает темнеющее небо меж кронами деревьев. Солнце уже зашло за горизонт, и в парке зажигают фонари. Людей становится больше, как и фейри.  
Бёри замечает трёх птицеобразных фейри — головы птиц и по-птичьи худые тела — щёлкающие клювами в тени деревьев. Длинные перья, заменяющие им волосы, топорщатся, глаза горят алым. Они выискивают кого-то среди людей, переговариваясь клёкочущими звуками.  
Бёри отводит от них взгляд и поднимается со скамейки.   
В голове крутятся слова темноволосой фейри: “Просто скажи ей”. Значит, Ёнсон действительно представилась ей не просто так. На мгновение Бёри думает, что фейри знают, что она их видит, но потом успокаивается. Если бы это было действительно так, то Ёнсон сегодня не сбежала бы так быстро.  
От парка до дома пара кварталов.  
Бёри так погружается в раздумья, что замечает опасность далеко не сразу. Птицеобразная фейри щёлкает клювом совсем рядом, и Бёри оступается, подвернув ногу. Других людей предсказуемо в переулке не оказывается.  
Фейри перед ней одна, но Бёри точно помнит три пары алых глаз в парке.   
— Она пахнет Летом, — скрипучим голосом произносит фейри и тянет руки с птичьими когтями к Бёри, дотрагиваясь до её волос.  
Бёри выпрямляется.  
— Новая игрушка Летней Королевы? — интересуется второй скрипучий голос.   
Бёри, прихрамывая идёт вперёд. Вторая фейри совсем по звериному сидит на заборе одного из домов. Она разражается кудахтающим смехом.  
Подвёрнутая лодыжка ноет.  
— Летняя Королева нам не указ! — хихикание раздаётся с противоположной стороны, и Бёри с отчаянием понимает, что её пытаются загнать в угол.  
— Ррразвлечёмся со смертной, сёстры! — клёкочет первая.  
Бёри прибавляет шаг и крепко стискивает зубы. Холодный ветер взмётывает её волосы. Бёри ёжится и ожидает, что сейчас её схватят птичьи когти, но позади всё неожиданно стихает.  
— Пошли прочь, — произносит незнакомый голос совершенно спокойно.   
Птичье кудахтание стихает.  
Бёри хочет обернуться, но в этом нет необходимости. Кто-то трогает её за плечо, и Бёри оборачивается так резко, что чуть не теряет равновесие.  
— Простите, — невысокая девушка отдёргивает руку, не ожидая такой реакции, и отступает на полшага. — Простите, я вас напугала.  
Бёри оглядывает тёмную улицу. Птицеобразных фейри нет, но перед ней совсем точно стоит одна из их народа. Красивая, с длинными снежно-белыми волосами, с фарфоровой кожей, одетая в чёрное и такая же опасная. И способная принимать облик человека.  
— Вы меня извините, — бормочет Бёри. — Я задумалась и немного испугалась.  
— Ваша нога, — говорит незнакомка, указывая на пострадавшую лодыжку. — У Вас всё в порядке?  
— О, — Бёри глупо рассматривает ноющую ногу, — всего лишь неудачно подвернула, думаю всё будет в порядке, нужно только немного холода и отдыха.  
— Позволите? — фейри присаживается на корточки и вопросительно смотрит на недоумевающую Бёри. — Я могу помочь.  
— Нет, не стоит, — тараторит Бёри, неловко отступая, но фейри всё равно дотрагивается до её лодыжки.  
Прикосновение приносит облегчение. Руки у фейри холодные, словно снег.  
— Спасибо, — выдыхает Бёри.  
— Может, присядешь? — фейри легко переходит на “ты” и указывает головой на бордюр.   
Бёри послушно садится и вытягивает пострадавшую ногу. Фейри снова касается её лодыжки. Лучше всякого пакета со льдом.  
— Меня зовут Чжухён, — представляется она.  
Сегодня фейри, пришедшая за Ёнсон упоминала это имя. “Чжухён уже рассказала всё своей Госпоже”.  
Кто её Госпожа?  
— Бёри, — запоздало представляется Бёри. — Извини, мне очень неловко.  
— Я не могла пройти мимо, — Чжухён улыбается краешком рта. — Живёшь где-то рядом?  
— Да, совсем недалеко. Думаю, что смогу дойти, — Бёри аккуратно освобождает лодыжку. — Спасибо за помощь.  
Чжухён смотрит, как она поднимается на ноги и пробует наступить на подвернутую.  
— Действительно легче, спасибо, — ещё раз благодарит Бёри и запинается. — Уже поздно, но мне…  
— Не стоит благодарности, — прерывает её неловкость Чжухён. — Будь осторожна.  
Она поворачивается на каблуках и уходит.  
Бёри растерянно смотрит ей вслед.  
Что на уме у этих фейри?

— Я думала, ты расскажешь ей о нас, — раздаётся голос Сыльги из темноты, едва Чжухён сбрасывает человеческую иллюзию.  
— Я тоже так думала, — отвечает Чжухён.   
В темноте она отлично видит Сыльги. Та отталкивается от стены и подходит ближе.  
— Если Бёри окажется той, кто присоединится к Летнему Двору и придаст ему сил, то я буду только рада, — Чжухён устало трёт лоб. — Может тогда, Ёнсон сможет одолеть Зимнюю Королеву.  
— Чжухён, — растерянно произносит Сыльги.   
Чжухён невнятно хмыкает.   
— Знаешь, я на тебя не злюсь, — говорит она, делая на шаг ближе. — За то, что привела меня к Летней Королеве и дала способность видеть этот мир. Первое время я ненавидела тебя на радость Зимней Королеве. А потом Летняя Королева оставила трон Ёнсон. И я поняла, как глупо было злиться на тебя.  
Сыльги рвано выдыхает. Чжухён останавливается совсем близко.  
— Мне обидно, что я не стала той, кого вы искали, — добавляет она. — Но вы не думали о том, что Бёри тоже ей не станет? Ты же понимаешь, какой козырь получит Зимняя Королева?  
Сыльги отводит прядь её белых как снег волос за ухо. Чжухён обнимает её, прижимаясь к груди. Летнее тепло от тела Сыльги причиняет дискомфорт, Чжухён точно знает, что и её холод приносит Сыльги мало удовольствия. Но та обнимает её в ответ, прижимая к себе.  
— Ёнсон думает, что это точно она. Та, про которую старая Предсказательница сказала много лет назад. Смертная, рождённая под новой луной в час, когда она темнее всего, в день, когда Лето с Зимой становятся равными, — цитирует Сыльги нараспев.  
— Никогда не слышала большей напыщенной чуши, — фыркает Чжухён и вдыхает её запах.  
От Сыльги всегда пахнет цветами.  
— Ты не посещала приёмы Высшего Двора? — Сыльги тихо смеётся. — Вот где напыщенная чушь.  
Чжухён улыбается в её плечо.  
— Я хочу уйти в изгнание, — произносит она. — Как прежняя Летняя Королева.  
Сыльги вздрагивает и чуть отстраняется, заглядывая ей в глаза. Чжухён чувствует, как сжимаются её пальцы на плечах.  
— Чжухён, о чём ты говоришь?  
— Я хочу освободиться от её гнёта, понимаешь? — Чжухён хмыкает и добавляет: — Но я думаю она лучше убьёт меня, чем отпустит. Просто затем,чтобы показать свою власть.  
— Это не свобода, — начинает Сыльги, но Чжухён прикладывает палец к её губам, вынуждая замолчать.  
— Смотря, что ты вкладываешь в это слово, — она отходит от Сыльги. — Для меня это никогда не подчиняться ей. Даже если это будет означать смерть.  
Сыльги трёт виски.  
— Я скажу Бёри о том, что её ждёт, если она впустит в себя холод Зимы, — Чжухён вновь превращается в Зимнего Рыцаря. — Я правда, надеюсь, что она та самая, но ты понимаешь.  
— Понимаю, — едва слышно отвечает Сыльги.  
Чжухён посылает ей кроткую улыбку и исчезает в темноте.  
Сыльги провожает её взглядом и затем тоже шагает во мрак.

Меньше всего Ёнсон ожидает встретить Зимнюю Королеву среди Железнобоких. Тщательно наброшенная иллюзия делает её похожую на людей, но величественная поступь и взгляд тут же выделяют.   
Двое стражей сопровождают её, невидимые для смертных, но опасные для всех.  
— А вот и ты, — Королева снисходительно улыбается. — Странно, что без своей свиты или хотя бы верного Рыцаря.  
Ёнсон застывает с неестественно прямой спиной, с вызовом глядя в лицо Зимней Королевы.  
— А мне грозит опасность? — спрашивает она.  
Зимняя Королева хихикает в ладошку.  
— Ты Королева, милая, — поучительно говорит она, покачивая пальцем. — Тебе всегда грозит опасность.  
— Я смогу за себя постоять, — бесстрастно отвечает Ёнсон.  
Зимняя Королева удивлённо вскидывает брови.  
В университетском парке утром немноголюдно. Через час должен начаться обед, и Ёнсон планировала здесь встретить Бёри.  
— Ты так уверена в той смертной, которую нашла? — спрашивает Зимняя Королева. — Она та самая из глупой сказки старой Паучихи, в которую вы верите всем Двором?  
— Вы называете эту сказку глупой, но тем не менее убили Предсказательницу, потому что она не рассказала вам её, — Ёнсон хмурится.  
Зимняя Королева легкомысленно пожимает плечами.  
— Хотела заглянуть в будущее, — доверительным тоном сообщает она. — Эти мои мелкие прихоти.  
Она цокает языком и машет рукой.  
— Вы не можете вмешаться в обряд, — напоминает Ёнсон. — Это непоколебимое условие поставил Лу Хань.  
Зимняя Королева морщится при упоминании Тёмного Короля.   
— Я помню его условия, я их соблюдаю, — отвечает она жёстко, теряя всю наигранную доброжелательность. — Не тебе, девчонка, указывать мне на них.  
Ёнсон чувствует порывы холодного ветра.  
Синий зонт-трость в руках Зимней Королевы покрывается инеем. Никакая иллюзия не скроет мощь посоха.  
— Смертная должна добровольно поднять мой посох в день Солнцестояния. Если она выстоит перед мощью моего холода, то ты обретёшь сильного союзника, но если она окажется такой же, как предыдущая, — Королева недобро усмехается. — Ты ещё на много лет потеряешь возможность набрать силу. Я буду делать с твоими ослабшими фейри, что захочу.  
— Высший Двор это не позволит!   
Зимняя Королева смеётся так, словно Ёнсон рассказала отличную шутку.  
— Милая, — она резко успокаивается и в два шага оказывается около Ёнсон. — Высшему Двору достаточно, что Летний Двор существует. Им совершенно все равно насколько вы слабы.   
Она кладёт ладони на щёки Ёнсон. Та пытается вырваться, но Зимняя Королева цепко её держит. Её прикосновения жгут холодом, и Ёнсон чувствует, как кожа покрывается инеем.   
— Видишь, — ласково говорит Королева. — В этом вся разница. Я намного сильнее тебя. Именно поэтому я настоящая Королева, а ты ещё девчонка.  
Ёнсон чувствует, как наведённая иллюзия распадается. Её свет снова сияет ярко, но его всё равно оказывается недостаточно, чтобы противиться Зимнему льду.  
Стражи, стоявшие до этого со скучающими выражениями лиц, напрягаются. Ёнсон краем глаза замечает какое-то движение сбоку и знакомый голос твёрдо произносит:  
— Отпусти её.

Бёри ожидает сопровождающих утром, но их снова нет. Ни Ёнсон, ни её спутница, ни даже вчерашняя новая знакомая не приходят провожать её.  
Это странно.  
Бёри в задумчивости проводит первую пару, пропуская мимо ушей всю лекцию. Сокджин с удивлением смотрит в её пустой конспект, но находит лишь набросок женских глаз с длинными ресницами и родинкой под левой бровью.  
— Ты меня немного пугаешь, — шепчет он.  
Бёри хмурится, не понимая, но потом замечает свой рисунок и лихорадочно переворачивает лист. Преподаватель с недовольством смотрит на неё.   
— Всё… — шепчет Бёри и замолкает.  
В порядке? Нормально?  
Нет, это точно не про неё.  
— Расскажу чуть позже, — говорит она.  
Сокджин недовольно смотрит на неё. Конечно, он уже слышал это.  
Бёри отворачивается к окну и чувствует, как сердце делает кульбит. Ёнсон проходит по парковой дорожке вглубь университетского парка. Бёри следит за ней, пока та совсем не скрывается за деревьями, и решение приходит само.  
Если спросить напрямую, что она от неё хочет. Фейри же не могут лгать. Может после этого, они оставят её в покое.  
Полная решимости Бёри едва досиживает до конца лекции и с первым звонком вылетает из аудитории.  
То, что она видит, рушит её намерения. Женщина — несомненно фейри, видно по её ореолу — в строгом тёмно-синем брючном костюме сжимает своими ладонями лицо Ёнсон, безуспешно пытающейся освободится от её хватки. Ещё двое внешне одинаковых фейри с массивными клыками на выступающих нижних челюстях и по-звериному жёлтыми глазами безучастно смотрят на это, опираясь на деревянные копья.  
Тело начинает действовать ещё до того, как Бёри осознаёт ЧТО именно она делает.  
— Отпусти её, — говорит она жёстко.  
Красивое лицо женщины вытягивается в удивлении. Бёри сжимает её ледяные запястья и отдёргивает её руки от лица Ёнсон.  
Женщина отшатывается. Фейри позади неё схватываются и наставляют оружие на Бёри.  
Ёнсон покачивается и смотрит на Бёри со священным ужасом. На её щеках блестит корочка льда, а замёрзшие губы едва шевелятся.  
Бёри растирает свои ладони и прикладывает их туда же, где их держала та женщина.   
— Тебе очень больно? — тихо спрашивает она, глядя в потемневшие медовые глаза Ёнсон.  
Лёд быстро тает под её пальцами, стекая водой по запястьям и впитываясь в ткань рукавов. Кожа Ёнсон наливается тем же мягким летним светом. Она прикрывает глаза и опускает ладони поверх рук Бёри.  
— Всё в порядке, — шепчет она вновь алеющими губами. — Спасибо.  
— Значит, это ты, — голос позади возвращает Бёри в реальность, и она с ужасом вспоминает, что она явила свой дар перед фейри. — Что ж, признаюсь, я ожидала нечто другое.  
Ёнсон мягко отстраняется и выходит чуть вперёд, словно ограждая Бёри.  
Женщина потирает запястья, где Бёри схватила её за руки. На её лице отражается брезгливость. Она пристально рассматривает Бёри, и та с вызовом отвечает ей таким же взглядом.  
На вид ей не больше тридцати, светлые волосы уложены короной, кожа цвета слоновой кости. Бёри чувствует холод, который от неё исходит.  
— Хорошо, — женщина всплескивает руками. — Тогда вскоре увидимся.  
Она разворачивается и уходит так, словно под её ногами не гравий парковой дорожки, а бархат ковров.  
— Хотя на твоём месте, — добавляет она, остановившись на пару секунд и едва повернув голову, — я бы приняла решение, исключающее нашу следующую встречу.  
Угрюмая стража бесшумно следует за ней.  
Ёнсон поворачивается к Бёри, набрасывая иллюзию. Бёри с сожалением смотрит, как её свет угасает, а мелкие голубые цветы в волосах превращаются в ленту. Щёки Ёнсон снова алеют румянцем, словно никакой лёд не обжигал их.  
Усталость наваливается на Бёри, и она с тяжелым вздохом опускается на корточки. Ёнсон едва успевает её поддержать за руку и не дать упасть ей окончательно.  
— Мне нужно сесть, — бормочет Бёри.  
Почему-то сейчас смотреть в глаза Ёнсон становится немного стыдно. Бёри корит свою совесть за несвоевременный приступ, ведь изначально это Ёнсон вводила её в заблуждение.  
— Может, та лавочка понравится тебе больше? — с улыбкой в голосе спрашивает Ёнсон и помогает ей добраться до скамейки.  
Бёри прячет лицо в ладони, как только садится, и ещё раз тяжко вздыхает. Тепло Ёнсон ощущается рядом. Бёри разглядывает сквозь пальцы свои и её ноги и вздыхает третий раз.   
— Честное слово, если ты вздохнёшь ещё раз, я решу, что пытаю тебя, — Ёнсон трогает её за плечо, привлекая внимание.  
Бёри откидывается на спинку лавочки и смотрит на Ёнсон. Та ободряюще улыбается.  
— Значит, ты видишь нас? — спрашивает Ёнсон, под "нас" имея в виду весь волшебный народец.  
— С рождения, — Бёри кивает.  
Ей всё ещё не по себе. Ёнсон смотрит в даль, на студентов, вышедших на обед на свежий воздух.  
— Кто была та женщина? — спрашивает Бёри.  
Вопросов в голове тысячи, но задать их сразу она не решается.  
— Королева Зимнего Двора, — голос Ёнсон звучит тихо и серьёзно — Под её покровительством находятся все Зимние фейри.   
— Если она Королева Зимнего Двора, то значит есть и Летний Двор? — Бёри помнит тёплое сияние Ёнсон без иллюзии. — Значит, Королева ты?  
Ёнсон печально улыбается.  
— Не очень солидная Королева, — отвечает она с самоиронией. — Сотню лет назад Летним Двором правила другая Королева. Она была сильна, и Лето процветало. Но потом Королева попалась в ловушку: Зимний и Тёмный Дворы заключили сделку, в результате которой сила Зимней Королевы увеличилась, и равновесие между нами пошатнулось.  
— Тёмный Двор? — шепчет Бёри. — Сколько вообще Дворов среди вашего народа?  
— Не так много, как ты себе представляешь.  
— И что случилось с прежней Королевой?  
— Она ушла в изгнание, а трон достался мне, как самой сильной обладательнице Летнего дара, — Ёнсон опускает взгляд. — Но ты сама видела, что мощь Зимней Королевы куда больше.   
Бёри вспоминает холодный лёд, трескавшийся под ладонями.  
— Но почему я смогла... — начинает она и осекается.  
Ёнсон из всех смертных искала именно её.  
— Поэтому ты преследовала меня? — спрашивает Бёри.  
— Ещё при правлении прежней Королевы старая Паучиха предсказала, что смертная приведёт к равновесию в силе, — Ёнсон рассматривает свои руки. — Мы долго ждали её рождения, и...  
— И ты думаешь, что я эта смертная? — грубо перебивает Бёри и сдерживается, чтобы не отодвинуться.  
— Ты можешь видеть нас, — Ёнсон поворачивается к Бёри. — Этот дар очень редок. Ты смогла противостоять Зимней Королеве. Разве это не аргумент, что ты та самая?  
Ёе глаза полны влаги, но она улыбается.  
— Я в этом уверена, — добавляет она. — Поэтому я хочу попросить тебя о помощи.  
Ёнсон берёт её ладони в свои и сжимает. Бёри вдрагивает.  
— Пожалуйста, Мун Бёри, помоги мне защитить мой народ.  
Бёри разглядывает её заломленные брови, родинку над левым глазом, прикусанную нижнюю губу, и уже готова сказать да, но потом вспоминает, почему она избегает фейри.  
Хищный оскал птицеподобных фейри, преследующих её от парка. Зеленокожую гортензиевую фейри, тянущую пальцы-веточки к лицу Сокджина. Звонкоголосых фейри, утаскивающих одурманенного мальчика-подростка в свои опасные хороводы.  
Бёри освобождает свои руки от тёплых ладоней Ёнсон и поднимается на ноги.  
— Я не могу, — отвечает она быстро. — Прости.  
Бёри подхватывает сумку и уходит скорым шагом, стараясь не смотреть на Ёнсон.

Чжухён входит в приёмный зал, как раз когда Зимняя Королева разбивает хрустальный графин вдребезги. Осколки рассыпаются по паркету драгоценными бриллиантами и окрашиваются в бордовый цвет боярышникового вина.  
Три дрожащие сиды прижимаются друг к другу в углу за креслом. Их бледная кожа кажется совсем серой от испуга.  
— Ты, — коротко произносит Королева и наводит посох на Чжухён.  
Лёд сковывает руки и ноги, и Чжухён падает на пол.  
— Нерасторопная девчонка, — злится Королева, подходя ближе.  
Чжухён молчит. Боль растекается по всему телу, но она терпит, стиснув зубы и не показывая своей слабости. Королева в дурном настроении предпочитает видеть страдания своих подчинённых.   
— У тебя было такое простое задание, — Королева наклоняется к ней так близко, что Чжухён видит иней на её ресницах. — Узнать, что за смертную нашла себе Летняя Девчонка. Ты даже с этим не справилась.  
Она отвешивает Чжухён пощёчину.  
На губах появляется привкус крови. Сиды тоненько всхлипывают в углу.  
— У смертной дар, — Королева дёргает Чжухён за подбородок и заставляет смотреть на себя. — Она видит нас такими как мы есть, без иллюзий.  
Чжухён ощутимо вздрагивает.   
Смертная, наделённая даром.  
Может, в этот раз действительно получится?  
— Мне не нравится быть неосведомлённой в таких ситуациях.  
Королева наклоняется ещё ближе и слизывает кровь с разбитой губы Чжухён. Прикосновение обжигает. Чжухён дергает скованными руками с желанием вытереть губы.  
— Ты должна сделать всё, чтобы эта смертная не пришла в день Солнцестояния и не потребовала пройти Испытание, — вкрадчиво говорит она, пока её пальцы сжимают подбородок ещё крепче. — Или я убью тебя на глазах Летней Девчонки и её собачонки. Ясно?  
Чжухён удерживается от стона и кивает.  
Королева приторно улыбается ей и отпускает.  
— Уберите здесь! — рявкает она на замерших сид и покидает приёмный зал.

Фейри вокруг становится ещё больше. Бёри ощущает на себе их пытливые взгляды из-за деревьев университетского парка. Двое из них, не скрываясь, мельтешат прямо перед Бёри, хихикая и переговариваясь.  
— Это та, что отказала Королеве? — спрашивает одна, заглядывая Бёри в лицо.  
У неё в тёмных волосах желтеют вплетённые невянущие одуванчики, а на светлой до прозрачности коже видны маленькие чешуйки. Фейри скалится в улыбке, обнажая ряд заострённых зубок. Её подруга с серой потрескавшейся кожей, похожей на древесную кору, и маленькими крыльями-лепестками за спиной фыркает.  
— Та самая, — говорит она с насмешкой. — Отказала Госпоже.  
Бёри усердно игнорирует их, продолжая путь. Фейри уворачиваются от идущих навстречу людей и звонко смеются.  
— Говорят, она видит нас, — вспоминает чешуйчатая и машет перед лицом Бёри руками.  
Бёри убирает волосы с лица и даже не моргает. Главное, отойти от зелёных насаждений, ближе к губительному для них металлу.  
У самого выхода, прислонившись к каменной арке спиной, стоит темноволосая фейри в человеческом обличии, та, что приходила вместе с Ёнсон. Бёри замедляет шаг. Совершенно очевидно, что ожидают именно её.  
Увязавшиеся за ней фейри тоже замечают темноволосую и тут же стихают под строгим взглядом. Ожидающая кивает головой, и они исчезают в зарослях жимолости, пышно цветущей у ворот.  
Бёри проходит мимо неё, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть равнодушной. Но предательское сердце делает кульбит и бьётся сильнее, когда темноволосая окликает её.  
— Постой, — говорит она и преграждает путь.  
Бёри останавливается и скрещивает руки на груди в защитном жесте.  
— Подожди, — мягче говорит фейри. — Я не собираюсь тебя обижать.  
Бёри фыркает.  
Фейри заискивающе улыбается.  
— Моё имя Сыльги. Я Рыцарь Летнего Двора, — представляется она. — И Ёнсон не знает, что я встречаюсь с тобой.  
— Я не думаю, что у нас есть общая тема для разговоров, — Бёри хочет обойти фейри, но та кладёт руку ей на плечо.  
— Прости, — она тут же отдёргивает ладонь. — Не убегай, прошу.  
Бёри смотрит в её карие глаза и то, что она видит в них, не вяжется с образом суровой фейри с клинком за спиной. Это останавливает её.  
— Я уже говорила Ёнсон... — начинает Бёри, но Сыльги перебивает её.  
— Я знаю, что ты сказала, — говорит она. — Ёнсон не стала спрашивать, но спрошу я: почему?  
Бёри поджимает губы.  
— Фейри вредят людям, — отвечает она холодно. — Я не хочу помогать тем, кто, став сильнее, нанесёт ещё больше вреда смертным.  
— Летний Двор не занимается этим, — хмурится Сыльги.   
— Не думаю, что есть большая разница между вашими народами, — Бёри с вызовом смотрит на Сыльги.  
Та вглядывается в её лицо и тяжело вздыхает.  
— Позволь показать тебе одно место? — вдруг просит она. — Это не займёт много времени.  
Бёри колеблется. Желание уйти проигрывает любопытству.  
— И я больше не побеспокою тебя, если ты захочешь, — обещает Сыльги и протягивает руку.  
Бёри рассматривает предложенную ладонь долгие несколько мгновений, но потом несмело касается её и позволяет себя увести.  
Сыльги возвращается обратно в парк, утягивая за собой Бёри. Они сворачивают с центральной аллеи к старым яблоневым посадкам. Кто-то из преподавателей рассказывал, что некоторые яблони росли здесь ещё до постройки университета. В этой части парка всегда меньше людей. Бёри отмечает только смеющуюся парочку студентов, занятую друг другом и не замечающую их с Сыльги.  
Даже фейри, обычно веселящиеся под сенью раскидистых каштанов, не попадаются по дороге.  
— Куда мы идём? — спрашивает наконец Бёри, не выдерживая.  
— Увидишь, это недалеко.  
Сыльги наконец останавливается, рассматривая раскидистые яблони, усеянные завязями плодов.   
Бёри помнит, как на первом курсе их группу согнали на открытый урок, и они три часа рисовали цветущие яблони, а потом полил неожиданный дождь и многие рисунки пострадали.  
— Здесь, — говорит Сыльги и тянет её к старому дереву.   
Бёри рассматривает покрытый шершавой корой и лишайником ствол, в котором два дерева сплелись в молодости и так и росли все время, пока не слились в одно. Она не успевает спросить, что именно здесь, как Сыльги касается яблони рукой, и кора начинает двигаться.  
Бёри завороженно наблюдает, как дерево раскручивается, шелестя листвой и поскрипывая телом, и образует небольшую арку в стволе, откуда веет теплом и ароматом цветов.  
— Но как… — она оборачивается, словно ожидая, что это видит кто-то ещё, но вокруг никого, а пара на скамейке совсем не обращает на них внимание.  
— Это сердце Летнего Двора, — комментирует Сыльги, довольная произведённым эффектом.  
— Я считала, что вы живёте под холмами, — немного смущённо бормочет Бёри. — И чтобы попасть туда, нужно обойти холм несколько раз и следовать за музыкой.  
Сыльги звонко смеётся.  
— Ты права, — говорит она чуть погодя, — это из фольклора, очень древний способ. Есть варианты куда быстрее и изящнее, чем ходить вокруг холма или, о, мой любимый: пятиться задом в отражение полной луны на воде.  
Теперь фыркает Бёри, представляя как кто-то меряет лужу, нелепо шагая назад в жёлтый карикатурный круг. Но потом тут же хмурится.  
— Почему ты хочешь показать мне Летний Двор? — спрашивает она настороженно. — Разве вы не храните эту тайну от смертных?  
Сыльги прищуривает глаза.   
— Потому что ты должна увидеть, — отвечает она и делает шаг в арку. — Я готова понести ответственность. Ты идёшь?  
Бёри осматривается ещё раз, словно ища весомый повод отказаться и уйти. Но вокруг по-прежнему никого.  
— Иду, — решает она и шагает следом.

По другую сторону арки совсем другой мир. Даже солнечный свет кажется совершенно иным. Цветущие заросли жимолости, жасмина и диких роз окружают двухэтажный деревянный дом, украшенный резными наличниками и ползущим по стенам плющом.   
Яблоня позади едва слышно шуршит, скручиваясь обратно и закрывая проход. Сыльги упирает ладони в бока и с довольной улыбкой смотрит на восхищённую Бёри.  
Крошечный фейри выпархивает откуда-то и зависает перед лицом Бёри, и та вздрагивает от неожиданности. Она едва сдерживает порыв отшатнуться и рассматривает любопытного фейри. Его крылышки мельтешат так быстро, что смазываются в единое пятно. Остроносое личико, обрамлённое голубыми прядями волос, выражает полнейший восторг. Фейри напоминает ей мультяшных фей из диснеевского мультфильма с одной только разницей: он настоящий.  
Фейри поворачивается к Сыльги и что-то быстро лопочет. Та смеётся.  
— Что? — спрашивает Бёри, не понимая.  
К крошечному фейри присоединяется ещё одна. У неё волосы чуть длиннее, насыщенного синего цвета, и черты личика изящнее. Фейри разглядывает Бёри с подозрением и звонко произносит что-то, дёргая своего друга за рукав зелёной туники и указывая в сторону. Он бросает ещё один восторженный взгляд на Бёри и упархивает вслед за суровой подругой.  
— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Сыльги. — Просто этот маленький сильф ещё никогда не встречался со смертными.  
— Его подруге я явно пришлась не по душе, — Бёри осматривается и понимает, что вокруг много фейри.   
Они все робко выглядывают из-за древесных стволов и цветущих зарослей. Бёри теряется от их внимания.   
— Идём, — говорит Сыльги. — Я не говорила Ёнсон, что приведу тебя, поэтому просто посмотри.  
И Бёри смотрит. Фейри едва слышно шепчутся и переглядываются. Сыльги ведёт её по узким садовым дорожкам к дому.   
— Мне казалось фейри любят веселиться, — говорит Бёри наконец. — Где же та музыка, за которой следуешь, обходя холм?  
Бёри замечает трёх фейри на зелёной густой траве около дома, они плетут венки из ярких жёлтых цветов и смеются, примеряя их друг на друге. Их платья из воздушной ткани порхают в воздухе при каждом движении. Увидев Сыльги, они вскакивают на ноги и кланяются, роняя венки.  
— Королева здесь? — спрашивает она, словно не замечая их испуга.  
— Да, Рыцарь, — шелестит одна из них.  
Сыльги кивает и поворачивается к Бёри.  
— Зайдём? — предлагает она и поднимается на крыльцо.  
Фейри быстро подбирают уроненные цветы и слаженно скрываются за углом дома.  
Внутри дома светло и уютно, Бёри совсем не так представляет королевскую резиденцию. Вазы со свежими цветами, скромная уютная мебель, множество картин на стенах.  
Сыльги замечает интерес Бёри к живописи и поясняет:  
— Наших фейри привлекают талантливые люди. Многие художники писали картины, вдохновляясь красотой Летних дев.  
Красивые воздушные нимфы на картинах выглядят безупречно. Бёри вспоминает Сокджина и того рыжеволосого, что таскается за ним. Видимо не только Летних дев привлекает талант.  
На Сыльги уже нет наброшенной иллюзии. Её волосы отливают красным в солнечных лучах, а за спиной блестит металл клинка.  
— Как ты носишь железо на себе? — не удерживается от вопроса Бёри.  
Сыльги бросает взгляд за плечо и поправляет ножны.  
— Я Рыцарь Летнего Двора. Носить оружие — моя обязанность, — отвечает она немного сухо.  
— Разве металл не губителен для фейри? — не понимает Бёри.  
— Именно поэтому моё оружие сделано из железа, — произносит Сыльги, останавливаясь перед высокими дверями. — А теперь тихо.  
Она приоткрывает двери и уступает место Бёри, чтобы был виден зал.  
Бёри сразу замечает Ёнсон. Та сидит у противоположной стены в кресле с высокой спинкой. Мягкое сияние её кожи кажется в светлом зале ещё насыщеннее. Бёри от двери замечает обеспокоенность Ёнсон. Она внимательно слушает стоящих перед ней фейри, то и дело опуская взгляд вниз.  
— Кто они? — спрашивает Бёри, рассматривая двух мужчин и трёх женщин.  
Мужчины обнажены по пояс. Их крепкие тела покрыты покрыты зеленоватой блестящей чешуёй, а глаза больше напоминают рыбьи. Женщины напротив больше похожи на людей, за исключением слишком бледной кожи. В их длинные светлые волосы вплетены водоросли. Бёри чувствует запах речной тины.  
— Это корриганы, — отвечает Сыльги. — Фейри, живущие в пресных водах рек и ручьёв.   
Ёнсон прикладывает ладонь к груди и качает головой. Один из фейри долго говорит, указывая на что-то перед ними. Бёри не может разглядеть, что именно находится перед Ёнсон и другими фейри, но видит как Ёнсон стирает слезу со своей щеки и отвечает им тихим голосом.  
— О чём они говорят? — хмурится Бёри.  
Ей совсем не нравится этот чешуйчатый.  
Сыльги прикрывает глаза.  
— На их сестру напали бильвизы Зимнего Двора, — тихо отвечает она. — Корриганы пришли требовать справедливости. Летняя Королева вправе требовать суда над Зимними, если их Королева признает вину.  
Бёри переводит взгляд на печальную Ёнсон.   
— Зимняя не признает, — понимает она.  
— Королева это та, кто питает своей силой всех своих фейри, — неожиданно поясняет Сыльги. — Чем сильнее она, тем сильнее её народ, и наоборот. Раньше оба Двора были в равновесии. Зимние фейри развлекались зимой, когда Летние предпочитали оставаться под своими холмами, а летом всё было наоборот. Бельтайн и Самайн праздновались как дни смены сезонов. Но около сотни лет назад равновесие между Летом и Зимой пошатнулось. Зимняя Королева хотела больше власти и заключила договор с Тёмным Двором. Магия Тёмных довольно сильна, и очень долго их Король соблюдал нейтралитет, но что-то изменилось. Зима предложила ему то, отчего он выиграл от нашей слабости.  
Сыльги еле слышно вздыхает.  
Бёри наблюдает за Ёнсон, объясняющую что-то недовольным корриганам.   
— Почему вы думаете, что я смогу чем-то помочь и сместить это равновесие в вашу сторону? — спрашивает Бёри, сформировав все скачущие в голове мысли в осмысленный вопрос. — Я сама обычная смертная. Я не фейри.   
— У тебя есть дар видеть наш мир, — отвечает Сыльги. — Ты не обычная смертная.   
Мужчины-корриганы двигаются с места. Они наклоняются и подхватывают что-то с пола. Бёри щурится.   
Женщины покидают зал первыми. Их глаза удивленно расширяются при виде отступившей от дверей Бёри, и та слышит как одна из них едва слышно выдыхает:  
— Смертная!  
— Она со мной, — Сыльги плавным движением отталкивается от стены и встаёт рядом с Бёри.   
Корриганы тут же опускают взгляды и спешат покинуть дом. Мужчины недоверчиво смотрят на Бёри и Сыльги, но молча следуют за своими сёстрами.  
Бёри наконец замечает, что они уносят с собой, и отшатывается, зажимая рот ладонью и безуспешно пытаясь сдержать возглас. Изломанное тело девушки-корриган, покрытое глубокими порезами и кровавым месивом вместо лица, отпечатывается в памяти.  
— Господи, — бормочет Бёри, борясь с тошнотой. — Что за чудовище сделало с ней это?  
— Зимние бывают очень жестоки, — бесстрастно отвечает Сыльги.  
Её серьёзное лицо говорит о том, что увиденное её совсем не удивляет.  
— И, — Бёри сглатывает застрявший в горле комок и прокашливается. — И такое часто бывает?  
— Нет, — Сыльги поправляет ремешок ножен. — Но это не значит, что не бывает совсем.  
— Бёри? — неуверенный голос Ёнсон воспринимается как глоток живительной влаги. — Как ты сюда?...  
— Я привела её, — прерывает её Сыльги. — Она должна видеть то, во что превратился мой дом.  
Бёри вздрагивает на слове “мой дом”.  
Ёнсон подходит ближе и касается её руки. Бёри с удивлением понимает, что злости и раздражения, с которыми она покидала Ёнсон день назад, не осталось и следа. Только тяжесть на сердце и ком в горле.  
— Прости, ты не должна была этого видеть, — говорит она и с осуждением продолжает. — Сыльги, ты не имела права приводить сюда смертную!  
— Я не согласна, моя Госпожа, — голос Сыльги звучит официально и холодно. — Смертная отказала Вам в просьбе, не зная реального положения дел.  
Ёнсон поджимает губы и хмурится.  
Бёри чувствует себя очень неуютно. Пальцы Ёнсон сжимаются на её запястье, исходящее от её кожи тепло слегка обжигает.  
— Это совсем не повод приводить её сюда, не предупредив меня об этом, — строго выговаривает она.  
Бёри видит едва высохшие дорожки слёз на её щеках. Ёнсон прикусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит на Сыльги. Та отвечает ей таким же тяжёлым взглядом, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Не хочу показаться грубой, — начинает Бёри осторожно, — но не надо говорить обо мне так, словно меня здесь нет.  
Ёнсон сдаётся первая. Складочка на её лбу разглаживается, когда она поворачивается к Бёри.  
— Прости бестактность моего Рыцаря, — просит она. — Я не хотела бы, чтобы это было твоим первым впечатлением от нашего Двора.   
Ёнсон неопределённо указывает на коридор, в котором скрылись корриганы. Бёри вспоминает зияющие спёкшейся чёрной кровью порезы на бледном теле и по спине ползут неприятные мурашки.  
— Всё не так плохо, — вяло возражает Бёри.  
Ёнсон грустно улыбается, её рука соскальзывает с запястья Бёри в ладонь. Бёри сжимает её пальцы в ответ.  
— Я провожу тебя до Врат, — она повышает голос и нарочито не смотрит на Сыльги. — А мой Рыцарь пока подумает о своём поведении.  
— Конечно, Госпожа, — с сарказмом обещает Сыльги. 

Ёнсон не спеша ведёт Бёри за руку по коридору. Её молчание тяготит, Бёри чувствует себя нашкодившим ребёнком, который залез не туда, куда следует.  
— Мне не стоило приходить сюда, — извиняющимся тоном говорит она. — Прости.  
Ёнсон издаёт странный звук, больше похожий на смесь возгласа и вздоха, и останавливается.  
— Бёри, я рада видеть тебя здесь, правда, — начинает она устало. — Я совсем не злюсь на то, что ты сюда пришла. Я огорчена, что ты увидела далеко не самую счастливую сторону нашего Двора.   
— Ох, — от сердца отлегает. — Ну мне понравился ваш сад.  
Ёнсон смеётся. В груди от её смеха теплеет.  
— Вечером Летние Девы устраивают танцы на лесной поляне, — Ёнсон опять закусывает губу.  
Бёри считает это очень милым жестом, который указывает на взволнованность Ёнсон.  
— Ты хотела бы остаться и посмотреть? — спрашивает она. — Совсем недолго?  
Бёри смотрит в широкое окно на зелень сада. Для человека всю жизнь избегающего фейри, она позволила глубоко затянуть себя в их мир.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Бёри. — Хорошо, я останусь.  
Ёнсон сияет.  
— Совсем недолго, — убеждает Бёри.  
— Конечно, — Ёнсон дёргается, словно желая обнять её, но передумывает. — Показать тебе наш сад поближе?  
— Да, — соглашается Бёри и ловит себя на чувстве досады из-за того, что Ёнсон не обняла её.  
Слишком глубоко.

Сыльги покидает поляну ещё до начала веселья.   
Смертная беседует о чём-то с Ёнсон и, кажется, совсем не думает сбегать. Сегодняшние корриганы и их убитая сестра были как нельзя кстати. Сыльги помнит выражение ужаса на лице смертной, когда она увидела тело, и сострадание в её глазах. Может это было не лучшим решением, но точно эффективным.  
Сыльги проходит через Врата и долго гуляет по пустынным ночным улицам. Фейри Тёмного Двора, что встречаются ей недалеко от шумного клуба, провожают её тяжёлыми взглядами, но не вступают в конфликт, зная кто перед ними.  
Сыльги погружается в свои мысли и даже не сразу понимает, куда зашла. Дом Чжухён спрятан от глаз смертных сложными отводящими чарами, но Сыльги запросто преодолевает этот барьер. Алеющий ягодами шиповник у крыльца присыпан снегом.  
Чжухён открывает дверь, как только Сыльги заносит руку, чтобы постучать. На бледном усталом лице явственно выделяются тёмные круги под глазами. Чжухён натягивает длинные рукава на запястья и вымученно улыбается.  
— Что произошло? — мрачнеет Сыльги и тянется к её руке.  
Чжухён отступает внутрь дома, освобождая проход.  
— Я не знала, что ты придёшь, — говорит она, уходя от ответа. — Попросила бы Зимних девушек принести вина.  
Сыльги не верит её вымученной улыбке и хватает её за локоть, закатывая рукав.  
Чжухён отводит взгляд. На белой коже чернеют налитые кровью гематомы. Сыльги бессильно сжимает кулак.   
— Они сойдут до завтра, — Чжухён отнимает свою руку из ослабевшей хватки Сыльги и натягивает рукава. — Я уже нанесла заживляющую мазь. Вина нет, но может выпьешь чаю?  
Она не ждёт ответа от Сыльги и проходит через гостиную на небольшую кухню. Дом Чжухён в разы меньше особняка Ёнсон и тем более Резиденции Зимней Королевы.   
Чжухён разливает золотистый настой с запахом мяты по двум кружкам, когда Сыльги заходит в кухню.  
— Почему она это сделала? — спрашивает она, присаживаясь напротив Чжухён.  
— Разве Королеве нужна причина? — Чжухён хмыкает, но потом добавляет: — Мун Бёри. Зимняя Королева чувствует угрозу. Она поручила мне сделать всё, чтобы смертная не подняла посох.  
— Я думаю, она та самая, — говорит Сыльги, рассматривая плавающие чаинки в кружке. — Я привела её сегодня ко Двору.  
Чжухён улыбается краешком рта.  
— Она с Ёнсон на празднестве, — продолжает Сыльги. — Она начинает доверять нам.  
— Зимняя Королева дала клятву Тёмному Королю, что не будет вмешиваться в выбор смертных, но она сделает всё, чтобы Бёри не добралась вовремя, — предупреждает Чжухён. — И я не самая главная ваша проблема.  
Она нежно касается щеки Сыльги, ощущая тепло на кончиках пальцев. Сыльги тянется к её ладони, прикрывая глаза.  
Чжухён помнит обещание Королевы. До прихода Сыльги она много раздумывала над решением, разглядывая уродливые кровоподтёки на руках и ногах.   
В момент, когда Бёри возьмёт посох, Чжухён уже будет мертва.  
Если это цена за свободу, она будет готова её заплатить.

Бёри просыпается в своей кровати и долго приходит в себя, вспоминая события вчерашнего дня и приходя в ужас от сделанного.   
Она пошла к фейри прямо в сердце их Двора. Она легкомысленно осталась на празднество Летних Дев. Она пила их сладкое вино, смеялась с ними, танцевала в головокружительных хороводах.  
— Прости, бабуля, — Бёри стонет, зажимая руками виски.  
Ёнсон.  
Бёри совсем не помнит, как попала домой, но помнит медового цвета взгляд Ёнсон, её улыбку и…  
Бёри стонет ещё громче, натягивая одеяло до макушки.  
Ёнсон целовала её в лоб, и Бёри чётко помнит своё разочарование, что не в губы.  
Звонкая трель телефона откуда-то из скомканной одежды на полу отвлекает её от самобичевания. Бёри рассматривает свои брюки и блузку на полу и так и не вспоминает, как она вчера попала домой. В груди ворочается мягкое тепло.  
Телефон замолкает на несколько мгновений и опять начинает трезвонить, видимо звонящий очень хочет поговорить с Бёри.  
На экране имя Сокджина.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Бёри вместо приветствия.  
Сокджин в трубке давится воздухом от неожиданности и фыркает.  
— Это я должен спросить, что случилось, — возмущенно говорит он. — Вчера не отвечала на звонки, а сегодня не пришла на занятия.  
— В смысле не пришла? — хмурится Бёри и поднимает глаза на циферблат часов на тумбочке.   
Семнадцать минут третьего.  
— О мой бог, — стонет Бёри в трубку. — Умоляю, скажи, что ты соврал что-то убедительное по поводу моего отсутствия?  
Сокджин смеётся.  
— Спасибо, — выдыхает Бёри.   
— Мне нужно с тобой встретится, — вдруг серьёзно говорит Сокджин. — Сегодня.  
— Хорошо, — Бёри немного удивляется и шутливо добавляет: — Хочешь передать мне кипу домашнего задания?  
— Успеешь к пяти в кофейню около университета?   
— Вполне, — Бёри удивляется его серьёзности.  
Сокджин сбрасывает звонок. Бёри ещё какое-то время смотрит на погасший экран, и чувство беспокойства тихонечко скребёт в груди.

Сокджин ждёт её за столиком у окна. Бёри узнаёт его широкие плечи ещё с улицы.  
— Привет, — с улыбкой говорит она, подходя ближе, и чуть не спотыкается.   
Рядом с Сокджином сидит рыжий фейри. Иллюзия успешно скрывает чернильные узоры на его руках и алый цвет глаз. Выглядит он как совсем обыкновенный милый парень, но Бёри отлично помнит его хищное выражение лица, когда он нависал над гортензиевой фейри.  
— Долго ждал? — спрашивает Бёри холодно и садится напротив Сокджина, игнорируя рыжего.  
Тот с усмешкой смотрит на неё.  
— Нет, но я уже взял тебе кофе, — Сокджин двигает к ней один из стаканов.  
На нём его имя.   
— Спаситель, — бормочет Бёри и делает глоток.  
Кофейная горечь разливается во рту.  
— Бёри, это Чимин, — представляет фейри Сокджин, неловко улыбаясь. — Он мой… друг.  
Бёри едва сдерживает скептический хмык, услышав заминку.  
— Мы уже как-то встречались, — Чимин упирается локтями в стол и хитро смотрит на Бёри. — Приятно познакомится ближе, Бёри.  
Она хмурится, не понимая, что имеет в виду и какую игру затеял. Она выдавливает улыбку и подносит стакан к губам.  
— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — вдруг говорит Сокджин, и она давится кофе.  
Сокджин терпеливо ждёт, пока она прокашляется и вытрет пролитый напиток со стола салфеткой.  
— О чём ты? — Бёри морщится и отставляет кофе в сторону.  
На языке горчит.  
Она переводит взгляд с Сокджина на Чимина и обратно.  
— У тебя проблемы? — спрашивает Сокджин.  
Бёри от неожиданности смеётся. Ситуация выглядит очень нелепой.  
— Постой, — Бёри мрачнеет. — Ты серьёзно хочешь поговорить о моих проблемах вместо того, чтобы обсудить твоего _друга_?  
Она указывает на фейри. Тот ничуть не обижается на её интонацию и хмыкает.  
Сокджин хмурится.  
— Я ей не нравлюсь, — со смешком говорит фейри и накрывает ладонь Сокджина.  
— Послушай, — миролюбиво начинает Сокджин, но Бёри подаётся вперёд, упираясь ладонями в стол.  
— Я послушаю, — почти шипит она. — Обязательно, но сначала поговорим о твоём _друге_ , который таскает за спиной клинок, и о том, что ты точно знаешь о том кто он.  
Лицо Сокджина вытягивается. Рыжий начинает хохотать. Бёри откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Слухи не врут, — отсмеявшись, говорит он. — Ты действительно та смертная, что обладает даром. Я хотел с тобой познакомиться.  
— Я совсем не рада этому, — ворчит Бёри.  
Краска приливает к её щекам, Бёри чувствует, как дрожат её руки. Дороги назад уже нет.   
— Мне нужен ещё кофе, — вздыхает Сокджин и поднимается с кресла.  
— Ты не принадлежишь Летнему Двору, — говорит Бёри вполголоса, глядя на Чимина.   
— Нет, — он улыбается, обнажая зубы.   
— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от Сокджина, но не смей втягивать его в свои игры, — Бёри переходит на шипящий шёпот. — Я видела, что делают фейри со смертными, и не позволю сделать тоже самое с моим другом.  
Чимин веселится.  
Бёри чувствует неуютно, но продолжает в упор смотреть на него.  
— У меня нет цели причинить Сокджину боль, — он наклоняется к ней так близко, что она видит алый отблеск в его глазах. — Слово Рыцаря Тёмного Двора.  
Бёри моргает.  
Тёмный Двор, чей Король сковал проклятием Ёнсон и её подданных.  
Чимин словно читает её мысли и произносит:  
— Я не враг Летнему Двору и, тем более, тебе. Но в мои дела с Сокджином тебе лучше не лезть, они тебя не касаются.  
— Он мой друг, а ты… — начинает Бёри, но Чимин обрывает её на полуслове.  
— Он знает кто я, — улыбка исчезает с его лица, и Бёри чувствует силу и опасность, исходящую от него. — И знает, что я могу сделать. И мы не говорим о том, что происходит в моём мире.  
Бёри поджимает губы и собирается оспорить его слова, но возвращается Сокджин и с укором в голосе замечает:  
— Ты никогда не говорила мне о том, что… — он жестикулирует рукой в воздухе.  
— Ты тоже не распространялся, — Бёри кивает в сторону Чимина.  
Оба слаженно фыркают и переглядываются.  
— Может, теперь поговорим и о твоих проблемах? — спрашивает Сокджин, подвигая ближе стул.  
Бёри бросает быстрый взгляд на Чимина. Он сказал, что не говорит с Сокджином о мире фейри. Если это правда, то Сокджин совсем не в курсе интриг Тёмного и Зимнего Дворов.  
— Если ты о том, что я пропустила занятия, то проблем нет, — уклоняется Бёри от ответа, — я просто проспала после того, как гуляла всю ночь.  
— Распитие цветочного вина может привести к неожиданным последствиям, — туманно произносит Чимин.  
— У тебя всё в порядке? — спрашивает Сокджин, и в этот момент он так напоминает интонацией маму, что Бёри смеётся.  
— Да, папочка, в порядке, — врёт она без тени сомнения и вертит в руках стакан с уже остывшим кофе. — Прогуливать больше не буду.  
Сокджин скептически смотрит на неё, и она отворачивается к окну, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
За окном на противоположной стороне улицы прямо на неё смотрит уже знакомая фейри. Её снежно-белые волосы трепещут на ветру, словно не подвластные земному притяжению. Бёри вспоминает её имя.  
Чжухён.  
Она замечает взгляд Бёри, слегка кивает головой и, словно приглашая за собой, скрывается в проулке между книжным магазином и овощной лавкой.  
— Мне надо идти, — Бёри подхватывает сумку. — Спасибо за кофе.  
Сокджин что-то тревожно говорит ей вслед, но Бёри занята разглядыванием улицы и совсем не слышит его, покидая кофейню.

Чжухён ждёт её в тени домов. Бёри ёжится: на улице поднимается прохладный ветер и здесь, в проулке, он беснуется, поднимая в воздух пыльные завитки.  
— Я сегодня нарасхват, — неловко шутит Бёри вместо приветствия.  
— Сегодня много сплетен о смертной с редким даром, — Чжухён отбрасывает волосы за спину лёгким движением. — Я хотела бы поговорить с тобой.  
— Ты помогла мне в тот вечер, — Бёри чувствует как мурашки высыпают на её руках от одного воспоминания о тех птицеобразных фейри. — Я выслушаю тебя.  
Уголки губ Чжухён дёргаются. Ветер порывом бросает в лицо Бёри мелкий песок, и она фыркает, отплёвываясь.  
Чжухён поводит рукой в воздухе и становится тихо. Бёри с удивлением смотрит назад, где между домами видна шумная улица. Звуки оттуда доносятся словно толщу воды. Пыльные ураганчики разбиваются словно о невидимую стену, окружающую их двоих.  
— Ничего себе, — не сдерживает удивления Бёри. — Я не знала, что ваш народ умеет и так.  
— Нам подвластны некоторые хитрости, — Чжухён смахивает песок со своих чёрных брюк. — Далеко не всем. Я хотела бы предупредить тебя, Мун Бёри.  
Её серьёзный голос настораживает.  
— Ты не принадлежишь Летнему Двору, — Бёри догадывается внезапно. — И не Тёмному. От тебя тянет холодом, как от...  
Бёри не договаривает, смутившись. Чжухён склоняет голову набок и всё-таки улыбается. Однако улыбка выходит совсем печальной.  
— Да, ты уже встречалась с моей Госпожой, — произносит она. — Она была в восторге от этой встречи.  
Бёри улавливает в её голосе сарказм.  
— Но я не собираюсь нападать на тебя. Я пришла поговорить.  
— О чём ты хочешь поговорить? — Бёри начинает злиться и повышает голос. — Снова о том пророчестве, о котором говорила Ёнсон? Если Летний Двор просит меня помочь им, то, видимо, ты будешь отговаривать? С чего вы все вообще взяли, что это я? Я не единственная. Неужели не было кого-то ещё за столько лет?..  
— Был, — перебивает её Чжухён.  
Её спокойный голос заглушает возмущения Бёри.  
— Была, — поправляется Чжухён. — Смертная. Талантливая. Рождённая почти в такую же ночь как и ты, только многими годами ранее. У неё не было дара видеть фейри, но одна из них омыла её глаза своими слезами и привела ко Двору. Летняя Королева, ещё не Ёнсон, умоляла помочь её народу, и смертная согласилась. В день Летнего Солнцестояния она пришла к Зимней Королеве и потребовала пройти Испытание. И не прошла. Зимний холод сковал её сердце и подчинил Зимней Королеве.  
Чжухён замолкает. Поражённая Бёри прочищает горло.  
— О каком Испытании идёт речь?  
— Очень простое и одновременно сложнейшее из всех. Ёнсон или Сыльги наверняка рассказали тебе о том, что Тёмный Король и Зимняя Королева заключили сделку, — Бёри кивает. — Но Тёмные не были бы Тёмными, если бы не оставили лазейку, призванную держать Зиму в узде. Испытание, которому Зимняя Королева не имеет права сопротивляться, — Чжухён иронично хмыкает. — В каждое Солнцестояние смертный, выбранный Летним Двором, может потребовать у Зимы право поднять посох — сосредоточение сил Зимней Королевы Если смертный сможет сопротивляться этому холоду, то Летний Двор получает сильного союзника, который влияет на баланс, — Чжухён вдруг осекается.  
— А если нет? — еле слышно спрашивает Бёри.  
— Холод сковывает его сердце, и он остаётся служить Зимней Королеве, — бесцветным голосом заканчивает Чжухён.  
— И кто был?.. — Бёри не договаривает.  
Вымученная тусклая улыбка Чжухён говорит за неё.  
— Я была той смертной, — говорит она, подтверждая догадку. — Той, что не смогла справиться с зимним холодом. Той, что и теперь не может сопротивляться своей Королеве.   
— Если твоей целью было запугать меня, — говорит Бёри с нервным смешком, — то тебе вполне это удалось.  
— Нет, я пришла рассказать тебе правду о том, что тебя ждёт, если ты согласишься, — Чжухён обнимает себя за плечи. — Чтобы ты понимала реальное положение вещей. Мне никто не говорил о последствиях.  
Бёри замечает пожелтевшие следы от гематом на белой коже запястьев и догадывается, откуда они могут быть.  
— Разве ты не должна отговаривать меня? — сомневается Бёри. — Застрашить жуткими историями о Зимней Королеве, которая истязает своих фейри за провинности?  
Чжухён прослеживает её взгляд и прячет руки за спиной.  
— У меня нет цели запугать тебя, — говорит она честно. — Впрочем, моя Госпожа отправила меня именно за этим.   
Бёри не понимает, почему эта Зимняя фейри так откровенна с ней.   
— В чём же подвох, почему ты не действуешь по её приказу?   
— О, я действую, — Чжухён игриво подмигивает. — Я запугиваю тебя правдой и говорю, что моя Госпожа против того, чтобы ты дошла до Испытания.  
Бёри запутывается окончательно.  
Зимняя Королева чувствует в ней угрозу?  
— Но если я не соглашусь? — спрашивает она, колеблясь.  
— Ты будешь в своём праве сделать это, — Чжухён протягивает ладонь и кладёт её на грудь замершей Бёри.  
Её кожа холодит даже через ткань футболки.  
— Но пути назад уже нет, — говорит она загадочно. — Изменения начались, ты уже чувствуешь это, верно?  
Бёри ощущает, как тепло в груди нарастает в ответ на холод Чжухён. Она отнимает руку, словно обжигаясь, и вдруг улыбается. Не вымученно, а искренне.  
— Ты не я, — продолжает Чжухён. — Я думаю, ты уже знаешь.  
Она отступает в сторону, и ветер, почувствовавший свободу, радостно осыпает Бёри пылью, заставляя прикрыть глаза рукой. Когда она наконец убирает ладонь, Чжухён уже нет в проулке.

— Мне казалось вы нашли общий язык, — Сыльги вздыхает и с укором смотрит на Ёнсон.  
— Я всё ещё недовольна, что ты привела её без моего ведома и позволила увидеть ту несчастную корриган, — прохладно отвечает Ёнсон и цепляет на вилку кусочек спелого манго.  
— Ты можешь дуться на меня вечность, — Сыльги смеётся в бокал с вином. — Но именно это она должна была увидеть. Правду.  
— Ты слишком коварна для Летней фейри, — Ёнсон неодобрительно качает головой и отправляет в рот политый сиропом фрукт.  
— Потому что я Рыцарь, — отвечает Сыльги и прищуривается.   
Ёнсон сегодня выглядит почти расслабленной и спокойной.  
— Летние Девы нашептали мне, что смертная провела здесь весь вечер, — Сыльги пристально смотрит на Ёнсон. — Она пила вино, водила хороводы и выглядела вполне счастливой среди фейри.  
Ёнсон вопросительно выгибает бровь. Сыльги молчит, ожидая подтверждения.  
— Да, мы вчера отлично провели вечер, — соглашается Ёнсон.  
— И?  
— Ты невыносима, — Ёнсон вздыхает, откладывая столовые приборы. — Мы не говорили о наших проблемах.  
— Но?  
— Но я чувствовала отклик её души, — сдаётся Ёнсон. — Но это совсем не значит, что Бёри решится нам помочь.  
Сыльги только насмешливо фыркает и допивает вино залпом.

Сокджин, ожидающий около подъезда, совсем не удивляет Бёри. Они молча поднимаются на нужный этаж.  
— Тебя долго не было, — замечает он, когда Бёри пускает его в квартиру.  
— А ты без сопровождения, — немного язвительно отвечает Бёри.  
Сокджин не обращает внимания на колкость и простодушно объясняет:  
— Да, я решил, что нам нужно многое рассказать друг другу.  
— Очень, — смеётся Бёри и сразу же проходит в кухню.  
Сокджин садится на высокий стул и наблюдает, как Бёри щёлкает электрическим чайником и выставляет на стол две чашки.  
— Значит, ты видишь таких, как Чимин? — спрашивает он, разглядывая цветочный узор на кружке. — Давно?  
— Да, — просто отвечает Бёри. — Я родилась с этим.  
Говорить с Сокджином о фейри странно, но легко. Она рассказывает ему, как впервые поняла, что прекрасные создания с нечеловескими чертами, живущие в деревьях, видны только ей. Как видела одурманенного мальчишку, которого звонкоголосые фейри кружили в хороводе до беспамятства, и о том, что после его черно-белая фотография мелькала в местной газете в разделе “Пропавшие без вести”. О том, какими жестоким и ласковым волшебный народец может быть одновременно.  
— Мне понятно теперь, почему тебе не нравится Чимин, — Сокджин улыбается, когда Бёри замолкает.  
— Он мне не не нравится, — Бёри вспоминает про давно вскипевший чайник и снова щёлкает кнопкой. — Он опасен.  
— При встрече Чимин сказал мне тоже самое, — Сокджин фыркает и передразнивает: — Я опасен.   
— Как давно ты знаешь о том, кто он? — Бёри достаёт два чайных пакетика и раскладывает по кружкам.  
— Около полугода, — прикидывает Сокджин и разливает кипяток.  
— Я видела его рядом с тобой и раньше. Он появлялся за твоим плечом на занятиях и смотрел, как ты рисуешь.  
Сокджин смеётся.  
— Не поверишь, но я чувствовал его взгляд. Готов был согласиться, что у меня паранойя. Но потом Чимин просто подсел ко мне в университетской библиотеке, — Сокджин пожимает плечами. — И собственно всё.  
Бёри фыркает. Сокджин не мастер рассказывать истории.  
— Как он сообщил тебе о том, что он не человек?  
— Чимин появлялся из ниоткуда и разговаривал с воздухом, — Сокджин улыбается, вспоминая об этом. — Поэтому я спросил его не схожу ли я с ума.  
— И он ответил? — недоверчиво уточняет Бёри.  
— И даже показал, — веселится Сокджин. — Фокус с доставанием меча из воздуха. Я впечатлился, а потом мне стало всё равно.  
Бёри совсем не проникается симпатией к Чимину, но видит глаза Сокджина, когда тот рассказывает о нём. Она не спрашивает, рассказал ли Чимин о том, сколько фейри он убил своим клинком, и для себя решает ненавязчиво присматривать за Сокджином.  
— Так что происходит у тебя? — меняет тему Сокджин и наконец делает глоток остывшего чая.  
Бёри вздыхает.  
— Фейри, — отвечает она, морщась. — Одна из них обратилась ко мне за помощью.  
— Она знала, что ты их видишь?   
— Нет. Она даже не подозревала, что я их вижу.  
— И ты согласилась ей помочь?   
Бёри неопределённо ведёт плечами и вместо ответа отпивает чай.  
— Я вроде как отказала, — говорит она много позже. — Потому что до недавнего времени считала фейри опасными для людей. Я так считаю и сейчас, — быстро добавляет она. — Просто…  
Она мнётся, подбирая слова.  
— Просто теперь ты видишь их не с одной стороны? — понимает Сокджин.  
Бёри щёлкает пальцами и угукает.  
— И что ты решишь?  
Бёри снова пожимает плечами. Сокджин понятливо улыбается.   
Они допивают чай в уютном молчании.

— Вовсе не обязательно было провожать меня до остановки, — жеманно тянет Сокджин, дурачась, когда они с Бёри идут по улице.  
На город опускаются густые сумерки. Бёри поднимает голову, выискивая взглядом луну на небе, и замечает тоненькую полосочку месяца на востоке. Ночь будет тёмной.  
— Я рада, что смогла поделиться с тобой своим секретом, — признаётся Бёри. — Спасибо.  
Сокджин насмешливо фыркает и кривляется, отвешивая шутовской поклон. Бёри собирается отпустить колкость, как вдруг замечает двух высоких фейри. Они стоят неподалёку, словно ожидая. Пылающие зловещим зелёным глаза смотрят прямо на неё и Сокджина.  
— Что такое? — Сокджин замечает её испуг.  
— Двое фейри, — непривычно говорить это кому-то вслух. — Возможно ничего, но мне не по себе.  
Фейри трогаются с места как по сигналу. Бёри различает острые клыки и выпущенные когти на обросших чёрной шерстью руках, больше похожие на клинки. Страх внутри нарастает.  
— Бёри? — тревожно спрашивает Сокджин, когда её рука стискивает его запястье. — Бёри, они опасны?  
Вкрадчивый рык прокатывается по тихой улице. Сокджин оборачивается.  
— Ты видишь их? — шепчет Бёри, не сводя с фейри взгляда.  
— Нет, но я чувствую что-то, — Сокджин вглядывается в темноту.  
Вспыхивают тусклые фонари, и Бёри видит их звериные лапы и лысые мощные хвосты, увенчанные костяным наростом.  
— Оборотни, — шепчет она и нервно хихикает, — нас загрызут чёртовы оборотни.   
— О чём ты? — не понимает Сокджин.   
Он сжимает её плечо.  
— Эти двое, — она указывает на темноту. — Они похожи на оборотней из фольклора.  
Челюсти фейри клацают.   
— Кажется, я втянула тебя в неприятности, — еле слышно выдыхает Бёри.  
В животе образуется гложущая пустота, но вдруг всё проходит. В груди вспыхивает тепло, и оцепенение спадает. Она поднимает виноватый взгляд на Сокджина и сталкивается с его изумлённым.  
— Бёри, ты…   
Свист клинка, рассекающего воздух, сочное до отвратительности чавканье и нечеловеческий визг пронзают тишину. Бёри вздрагивает. Остаток фразы Сокджина тонет в этой какофонии.  
Рыжая вспышка мелькает в темноте, ловя отблеск тусклого фонаря на остром лезвии. Обезглавленное тело второго фейри глухо падает рядом с первым, конвульсивно содрогаясь.  
Бёри чувствует дурноту и отворачивается, глотая воздух.  
— Приветики, — Чимин набрасывает иллюзию прямо на ходу, ловко пряча клинок в ножны. — Дурная у вас компания.  
— Чимин, — выдыхает Сокджин. — Ты их?..  
— Я их, — подтверждает Чимин и смотрит на позеленевшую Бёри. — Не связывайся с бильвизами, они редко бывают славными ребятами.  
— Это были бильвизы? — Бёри даже не хочет смотреть в ту сторону. — Зимний Двор?  
Чимин кивает. Перед глазами стоит та израненная корриган. Спина холодеет. Если бы не Чимин, то та же участь могла постичь и их с Сокджином.  
— Спасибо, — выдавливает Бёри. — Я обязана тебе.  
— Не разбрасывайся такими словами, — предупреждает Чимин без улыбки. — Слова страшное оружие. Я могу потребовать слишком дорогую плату, как и любой фейри.  
Бёри замирает.  
— Я…  
— В этот раз я защищал Сокджина, — Чимин берёт Сокджина за руку. — Ты ничего мне не должна.  
— Ты слишком серьёзный, — Сокджин касается его лица рукой, смахивая непослушную рыжую прядь.   
Чимин ему улыбается.  
Бёри понимает, что вполне могла попасться в ловушку своих слов. И ещё яснее понимает, что бильвизы появились здесь не случайно.  
— Мне нужно домой, — она устало трёт виски.   
— Теперь моя очередь провожать тебя, — Сокджин берёт Чимина за руку и спрашивает. — Ты не торопишься?  
— Уже нет, — Чимин снова превращается в милого парня. — Чудесная ночь.  
Сокджин протягивает руку и Бёри. Она с благодарностью принимает его ладонь, совсем не уверенная в устойчивости своих ног.  
Куча вопросов выстраиваются в её голове.  
Завтра она обязательно задаст их не уйдет без ответов.

Ёнсон беседует с пикси, когда в зал входит юная фейри.   
— Госпожа, — волнительно произносит она, привлекая её внимание. — Я прошу прощения, что прерываю вашу беседу, но это очень важно.  
Колокольчик с ярко синей лентой, которым украшены маленькие оленьи рожки фейри, звякает.  
— Еынни, — Ёнсон поднимается с кресла, — что-то произошло?  
— Смертная просит вашей аудиенции, — фейри переводит дух. — С другой стороны яблоневого древа.  
— Смертная? — сердце Ёнсон заходится в беспокойном ритме. — С ней всё в порядке?  
Еын краснеет. Пикси перешёптываются.  
— Я не хотела, чтобы это звучало, как тревожная новость, Госпожа, — произносит фейри, прижимая ладошки к пылающим от смущения щекам. — Смертная просила передать Вам, что она желает встретиться лично.  
Ёнсон улыбается. Тревога отступает.  
— Спасибо, Еынни. Я сама встречу её у Врат.  
Она извиняется перед пикси и переносит их беседу на завтра.  
Бёри действительно ждёт её по другую сторону Врат. На её губах расцветает улыбка, когда она видит Ёнсон, но она тут же спохватывается и цепляет серьёзную маску.  
— Спасибо, что пришла, — Ёнсон берёт её за руку и проводит сквозь Врата. — Я всегда рада видеть тебя здесь.  
— Я кажется испугала ту фейри-оленёнка своей резкостью, — бормочет Бёри. — Надеюсь, она не в обиде.  
— Всё в порядке, Еынни немного впечатлительная. Хочешь пройти в дом?  
Бёри сжимает её ладонь, задерживая на месте.  
— Ёнсон, — говорит она без тени улыбки, — я хочу задать тебе вопрос. Сможешь ли ты ответить на него правдиво?  
Ёнсон теряется. Бёри смотрит на неё с вызовом.  
— Конечно, — она тянет Бёри за собой. — Пойдём в дом, там нам не помешают.  
Бёри послушно идёт за ней. 

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Ёнсон, едва за ними закрывается дверь её покоев.   
Бёри отвлекается от разглядывания интерьера, изобилующего цветущими растениями, и немного теряется от волнения.  
— Нет, — она задумывается на мгновение. — Да, но об этом потом. Сначала я хочу узнать.  
Ёнсон жестом предлагает ей мягкое кресло у кофейного столика и сама присаживается в такое же напротив.  
— Почему только сейчас вы решили найти меня?  
Ёнсон вздрагивает. Она явно ожидала совсем не этого вопроса.  
— Потому что, — её голос дрожит, и она прокашливается. — Потому что я до последнего не хотела вмешивать смертных в дела Летнего Двора.  
— Из-за того случая с Чжухён?  
Ёнсон отводит взгляд.  
— Она рассказала тебе.  
Бёри кивает.  
— И об Испытании тоже, — сообщает она. — Но я хочу твою историю.  
Ёнсон поднимается с кресло и подходит к окну. Бёри поворачивается к ней.   
— Сыльги не теряла тебя из виду с рождения, — начинает она. — С часа когда темнее всего, со дня, когда Лето с Зимой становятся равными.  
— Я родилась около трёх часов утра 23 сентября, — Бёри хмурится.  
— Осеннее Равноденствие, — поясняет Ёнсон. — Когда день равен ночи. Ошибки быть не может, ты единственная родилась в тот момент, когда луна полностью скрылась в тени.   
Она замолкает. Тонкий тюль занавесок едва колышется от лёгкого ветерка.  
— Чжухён сказала тебе, что это Сыльги привела её ко Двору?   
Бёри качает головой. Ёнсон вряд ли видит этот жест, но всё равно продолжает:  
— Я помню первое появление Чжухён здесь, тогда я была всего лишь приближённой Королевы. От неё исходила невероятная сила. Я тоже верила, что она окажется той самой. Но Зимний холод оказался сильнее.   
— А что ты чувствовала, когда увидела меня?  
Ёнсон поворачивается к ней и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
— Уверенность, — отвечает она. — Совсем другой спектр. Не похожий ни на одного смертного или фейри.  
Бёри чувствует смущение. Ёнсон подходит ближе, опускаясь перед Бёри на колени. Её платье растекается по полу белыми волнами шёлка.  
— Ты чувствовала на празднике отклик на нашу магию, так ведь?  
Бёри вспоминает то тепло, растекающееся в груди от прикосновения Чжухён и при появлении бильвизов.   
Ёнсон улыбается, зная, что права.  
— Я помогу тебе, — уверенно говорит Бёри. — Я пойду ко Двору в день Солнцестояния и потребую Испытание.  
Медовый цвет глаз Ёнсон затапливает весь мир. Бёри приходит в себя в непозволительной близости от её губ и ужасно смущается.  
Улыбка Ёнсон слегка меркнет. Бёри трёт переносицу, стараясь скрыть румянец, затапливающий её лицо, и бормочет:  
— По-крайней мере, Зимняя Королева явно видит во мне конкурента. Вряд ли она посылала тогда за Чжухён парочку голодных бильвизов.  
Она хихикает.  
Ёнсон меняется в лице.  
— На тебя напали? — мертвым голосом спрашивает она.  
Бёри видит, как гнев вскипает в Летней Королеве. Ёнсон поднимается на ноги одним слитным движение. Её взгляд теряет всю нежность, обретая решительность.  
— Вчера вечером меня и друга испугали бильвизы, — осторожно поясняет Бёри. — Всё обошлось.  
— Бильвизы! — вскрикивает Ёнсон, всплёскивая руками.  
— Я даже не уверена, что их прислали специально, может, они прогуливались там случайно? — Бёри понимает, что аргумент звучит очень сомнительно.  
— Ты когда-нибудь ранее замечала бильвизов в городе?  
— Нет, — признаёт Бёри.  
— Именно, — Ёнсон ещё раз всплёскивает руками и делает глубокий вдох. — Ты ведь не пострадала?  
— Нет, — Бёри немного колеблется, не уверенная в том, что стоит это сказать. — Тёмный фейри появился вовремя.  
— Тёмный? — Ёнсон сжимает кулаки.  
— Чимин. Он… эээээ… Он вроде как ухлёстывает за моим другом.  
Ёнсон выглядит поражённой. Она открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но закрывает, и снова начинает беспокойно ходить по комнате.  
— Я знаю, что ему нельзя доверять, — успокаивает её Бёри. — Но если бы не он…  
— Твой друг должен быть осторожен, — наконец говорит Ёнсон. — И я рада, что с тобой всё в порядке, надо было просить Сыльги присмотреть за тобой, это моя…  
— Остановись, —Бёри подходит к ней сама и берёт за руку. — Если бы вокруг меня крутилась Сыльги, я бы не пришла сюда.  
Ёнсон улыбается.  
— Ты недооцениваешь моего Рыцаря, она может быть незаметной.  
— Очень, — раздаётся насмешливый голос Сыльги от дверей.  
Бёри вздрагивает, оборачиваясь.  
Сыльги оглядывает их с Ёнсон и, откинув тёмные волосы за плечи, добавляет:  
— Если вы всё тут решили, то я пришла напомнить о главном. Завтра Солнцестояние.  
Бёри чувствует, как Ёнсон сжимает её пальцы, и вдруг успокаивается.   
Всё получится.

Зимняя Королева брезгливо рассматривает выкатившуюся голову бильвиза из мешка на полу. Пасть с клыками распахнута, мёртвый язык похож на безобразного сизого слизняка без раковины, затянутые пеленой глаза смотрят прямо на неё.  
— Что за мерзость вы притащили сюда? — спрашивает она визгливо у своей стражи. — Уберите это немедленно, оно пачкает мой пол.  
— Госпожа, — фейри со звериными клыками преклоняет колени. — Вы приказали доставить вам бильвизов, что отправили вчера в город.  
— Я не просила притаскивать мне это, — Королева морщится. — Убрать!  
Стража возится с мешком. Чжухён отворачивается, когда один из них пинает мёртвую голову ногой.  
— Что ж, милая, — обращается к ней Королева. — Сегодня я узнаю, насколько ты предана мне. В последнее время у меня возникали большие сомнения на твой счёт.  
Чжухён молча кланяется.  
— Принесите вина, — приказывает Королева сидам.   
Стражники уносят мешок с трупами бильвизов. Одна из придворных сид вычищает пол до блеска. Чжухён отворачивается к окну. Замёрзшее сердце ноет.  
— Признаться, — говорит Королева, принимая бокал с вином, — мне даже жаль Летнюю Девчонку. Моя милая Летняя Королева, что привела тебя ко мне, бросила на её плечи непомерный груз, который никогда не даст ей выплыть.  
Королева усмехается.  
В зал возвращается один из стражников.   
— Госпожа, — произносит он, нервно оглядываясь назад. — Там…  
— Прекращай мямлить, — недовольно морщится Королева.  
Стражник подбирается.   
— Госпожа, — чеканит он. — Смертная пришла требовать Испытание.  
Чжухён кажется, что все звуки умирают. Гробовая тишина обрушивается на зал, едва стихает эхо от голоса стражника. А потом мир взрывается болью. Лёд сдавливает её горло, не давая дышать. В глазах темнеет.  
Чжухён падает на пол, задыхаясь и сдирая пальцы в кровь, пытаясь ослабить оковы.  
— Что ж, — хладнокровно произносит Королева, не обращая внимание на хрип Чжухён. — Тогда не стоит заставлять её ждать.  
Она поднимается с кресла, опираясь на посох. Сиды отступают в тень за её троном.  
— Ты пойдёшь со мной, — властно говорит она и манит пальцем Чжухён, заставляя её подняться на ноги. — Посмотришь, как Лето снова падёт.

Бёри обмирает, стоя перед Зимними фейри. Они обступают её, громко перешёптываясь. Холодный воздух щиплет кожу, но стоящая позади неё Ёнсон дарит тепло.   
— Мы будем рядом, — говорит она тихо. — Ничего не бойся.  
Сыльги фыркает.  
Бёри нервно хмыкает и ёжится. Легко сказать. Ей уже кажется, что это была совсем дурная мысль. Но потом на крыльцо выходит Зимняя Королева.  
Без иллюзии она выглядит ещё величественнее, чем тогда в парке. Её тёмно-синее платье мерцает, словно покрытое инеем, а в уложенных в корону волосах сияет диадема с похожими на лёд кристаллами.  
— Так так, — произносит Королева со снисходительной улыбкой. — И всё же мы встретились. Повелась на сладкие песни Летних?  
Она спускается по ступенькам, приближаясь к Бёри. Фейри расступаются.  
— Я пришла требовать Испытание, — твёрдо говорит Бёри, с вызовом глядя на неё.  
— Ты имеешь право, — отвечает Королева, едва заметно пожав плечами, и переводит взгляд на Ёнсон. — А ты не боишься ошибиться, как твоя предшественница, и дать мне в руки ещё большую власть?  
Ёнсон вздёргивает подбородок и отвечает с достоинством Летней Королевы:  
— Я здесь ради своих фейри.  
Королева хмыкает.  
— Что ж, — она вновь смотрит на Бёри оценивающим взглядом. — У меня как раз освободилось место в приближении.  
Бёри едва сдерживает вскрик, когда со ступеней крыльца прямо в снег падает израненная Чжухён. Ёнсон охает, Сыльги дёргается с места, но Королева небрежно взмахивает посохом, и на её пути вырастает ледяная стена, прозрачная как стекло, отсекая Летних от Бёри, Чжухён и Зимней Королевы. Зимние фейри злорадно хихикают. Бёри испуганно смотрит, как Сыльги кричит что-то и пытается разбить стену мечом, но у неё ничего не выходит. Ёнсон умоляюще смотрит на Бёри, касаясь ладонями стены и стараясь растопить её. Бёри видит мягкий свет, тепло которого не справляется с магией холода.  
Чжухён надсадно кашляет и пытается сесть.  
Бёри чувствует, как гнев затапливает её. Ногти впиваются в кожу ладоней.  
— О, — восхищённо тянет Зимняя Королева, — в тебе столько гнева. Этого не хватало предыдущей смертной.   
Она с презрением смотрит на тяжело дышащую Чжухён.  
— Прими мой холод, оставайся при Зимнем Дворе, — она указывает рукой на стоящих фейри. — Ты найдешь здесь отличное применение своей силе. Что тебе Лето с их слабачкой Королевой?  
Бёри бросает взгляд на Ёнсон, не бросающую попытки растопить лёд.  
— Ёнсон никогда бы не поступила так со своими фейри, — зло произносит Бёри. — Королева защищает своих подданых.  
Зимняя Королева фыркает и хохочет. Зимние фейри подхватывают её смех.  
— Именно поэтому я сильнее, — доверительно сообщает она, отсмеявшись. — Я покажу тебе это, когда мой холод скуёт твоё сердце.  
Зимняя Королева отходит на шаг назад вонзает посох в промёрзшую землю между ними.   
— Когда ты возьмёшь его в руки, пути назад не будет, — Королева смотрит на Бёри.  
— Вы боитесь меня, — вдруг понимает Бёри. — Боитесь, что в этот раз всё пройдёт не так, как вам угодно.  
Губы Королевы вздрагивают и складываются в надменную усмешку.  
— Ты не стояла бы здесь, будь это так, — тихо шипит она.   
— Ваши бильвизы намекнули об этом.  
— Бильвизы? — Королева отлично играет удивление. — Мне жаль, что твой покой потревожили мои фейри. Я прикажу найти их и наказать. Но хватит. Покончим с этим.  
Она поправляет подол платья и смотрит на Бёри.  
— Сможешь ли ты, смертная, взять этот посох и принять мой холод, если не выстоишь против него? Сможешь ли служить мне, пока я не отпущу тебя или твоя жизнь не закончится?  
Голос звучит властно. Тепло в груди Бёри мягко пульсирует.  
Бёри смотрит на Чжухён, которая улыбается ей бескровными губами через силу, на Ёнсон за стеной из льда, прижимающую руки к сердцу, на встревоженную Сыльги, отбросившую свой меч и сползшую на снег, и уже знает, что сделает.  
— Смогу.  
Посох обжигает её кожу холодом. Бёри чувствует, как по венам течёт жидкий лёд, как окутывает сердце, схватываясь с теплом в бурном вихре. Тело словно охватывает огонь, но боль так и не приходит. В ушах шумит, снег взвивается вокруг плотной стеной, и она закрывает глаза.  
Это я, понимает Бёри.  
Это всегда была я.  
И это я восстановлю это равновесие между Дворами.  
— Ты? — спрашивает чей-то скрипучий насмешливый голос.   
Я.  
Холод сворачивается в груди уютным клубочком и замирает.  
Шум резко стихает, и Бёри решается открыть глаза.  
В воздухе порхают крупные хлопья снега. Бёри замечает, как несколько оседают на её руке, сжимающей посох, и не тают.   
Зимняя Королева смотрит на неё с перекошенным от удивления лицом. Зимние фейри замирают. Бёри слышит отголоски их удивления.  
Посох в руке приятно покалывает ладонь, его магия так и просится наружу. Бёри легко поднимает его в воздух, выдирая из земли.  
Чжухён разрывает тишину надсадным смехом, смешанным с глухим кашлем. Она откидывается на спину и её белые волосы сливаются по цвету со снегом.  
Зимняя Королева с ненавистью поворачивается к ней и, в три шага оказавшись рядом, хватает её за горло, поднимая в воздух легко, как сломанную куклу. Кашель сменяется хрипом.  
— Твоя вина! — шипит Королева.  
Чжухён тянет ослабевшие пальцы к её рукам в бесплодной попытке ослабить хватку.  
— Отпусти её! — требует Бёри.  
— С тобой я разберусь позже! — огрызается Королева, сдавливая горло Чжухён.   
Бёри ощущает, как жизнь покидает Чжухён. Чувствует её боль, сожаление и тоску.  
— Отпусти! — повторяет Бёри и взмахивает посохом.  
Чжухён падает на снег без чувств. Королева поворачивается и медленно оседает на землю, неверяще глядя на свою пронзённую клинком и льдом грудь.  
Сыльги тяжело дышит, выпрямляясь после броска. Бёри едва удерживается на ногах, опираясь на посох.  
Зимняя Королева в последний раз усмехается и с ненавистью глядит на Бёри.  
— Пожалеешь, — шелестит она, откидываясь на спину.  
Усмешка замирает на её губах и невидящий взгляд упирается в серое небо.  
Сыльги приходит в движение первая. Она опускается рядом с Чжухён и прощупывает её пульс. Бёри слышит её слабое сердцебиение и тянется к ней мысленно, забирая терзающий её холод себе. Посох слушается её беспрекословно.  
Чжухён делает шумный вдох и морщится, открывая глаза. Её щеки розовеют.  
Сыльги улыбается ей, и Чжухён возвращает улыбку, а потом переводит взгляд на Бёри.  
— Помоги мне встать, — хрипло просит она Сыльги и поднимается на ноги, опираясь на неё.  
На её шее расцветают алые кровоподтёки, а ноги почти не держут, но Чжухён не без помощи Сыльги срывает с бывшей Королевы диадему и подносит её Бёри.  
— Ты приняла его, — говорит она хрипло. — Приняла и усмирила. Это по праву принадлежит тебе.  
Бёри в ужасе смотрит на диадему и качает головой.  
Чжухён упрямо поджимает испачканные собственной кровью губы и просит:  
— Не могла бы ты наклониться немного, мне ещё больно.  
Сыльги не удерживается от смешка, и Чжухён с укором смотрит на неё.  
Бёри склоняет голову и чувствует, как на неё возлагается тяжесть диадемы.  
— Моя Госпожа, — Чжухён опускает голову в почтении.  
Зимние фейри начинают вставать на колени, приветствуя новую Королеву. Бёри чувствует их страх и признание, видит уважение в их разноцветных пылающих глазах.   
— Да здравствует Королева! — басит синекожий фейри со сложенными за спиной крыльями, и его возглас подхватывают все.  
Бёри с ужасом обводит скандирующий народ и только сейчас понимает в полной мере, что произошло. Бёри чувствует каждого из фейри. Она их Королева.  
Ёнсон стоит где-то позади, её тепло ощущается лёгким покалывающим зудом на коже. Бёри боится повернуться и посмотреть ей в глаза, но Ёнсон сама подходит к ней и делает лёгкий реверанс.  
— Приветствую тебя, Зимняя Королева, — говорит она, поднимая взгляд.  
Её медового цвета глаза влажно блестят, и Бёри чувствует, как собственные заслоняют слёзы.  
— Старая Паучиха говорила, что ты привнесёшь баланс в отношения между Дворами, — голос Ёнсон слегка дрожит. — Я не могла представить, что это случится именно так.  
— Мне жаль, — одними губами произносит Бёри.  
Ей нестерпимо хочется обнять Ёнсон, коснуться её щеки, но вместо этого она произносит:  
— Я непременно установлю мир между Дворами.  
Ёнсон горько улыбается и поворачивается к Сыльги:  
— Идём, новой Королеве нужно остаться со своим народом наедине.  
Сыльги передаёт Чжухён испуганной сиде и что-то шепчет. Чжухён кивает и улыбается.  
— Королева, — Сыльги кланяется, и они с Ёнсон уходят.  
Бёри сжимает посох до боли, чувствуя, как сердце покрывается льдом, и гордо поднимает голову, глядя на свой народ.

Двери распахиваются и Лу Хань лениво приоткрывает один глаз. Чимин бросает ножны на кресло и плюхается на диван, не снимая обувь.  
— Я просил тебя не пачкать мой диван, — Лу Хань срывает виноградину с грозди, лежащей рядом с ним на блюде, и запускает в Чимина.  
Тот ловко ловит её и отправляет в рот.  
— Однажды я отлуплю тебя, — грозит пальцем Лу Хань, ворочаясь на точно таком же диване.  
— Обязательно, — дерзит Чимин и прикрывает глаза.  
— Ты пришёл сюда поспать или рассказать мне что-то интересное? — Лу Хань всё-таки садится и приглаживает лохматые со сна волосы. — Например, о своём милом смертном.  
— Сокджин здесь ни при чём, — Чимин поворачивается к нему. — Я говорил, что не хочу его втягивать в твои интриги.  
— Брось, — Лу Хань хмыкает. — Он же смертный, не будь занудой.  
Чимин бросает на него злой взгляд, и Лу Хань притворно вскрикивает от ужаса.  
— Я понял тебя, не заводись, — отшучивается он, маша руками.  
Чимин садится, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
— Зимняя Королева пала, — говорит он. — Та смертная девчонка с даром заняла её место.  
Лу Хань хмыкает.  
— Это следовало ожидать, но мне нравилась предыдущая Королева, она так жаждала власти, но была слепа, — без сожаления произносит он. — Смертные умеют удивлять.  
— Чему ты радуешься? — не понимает Чимин. — Твой договор с Зимним Двором расторгнут. А Летняя Королева уже набирает силу, потому что новая девчонка ею восхищается.  
— И как она справляется, эта новая Королева? — интересуется Лу Хань, игнорируя вопрос Чимина.  
— Пока с трудом, не все Зимние фейри рады смене власти. Ей недостаёт кровожадности и агрессивности.  
— Это хорошо, — Лу Хань упирается подбородком в сложенные руки и улыбается чему-то своему.  
Чимин хмыкает. Его Король бывает странным.  
— Знаешь, — решает Лу Хань. — А присмотри-ка за этой новой Королевой. Очень любопытно, чьи интересы она поставит выше: своего народа или Летней подружки.  
Чимин хмурится.  
— Тебя правда сейчас больше волнуют интриги других Дворов? — в голосе звучит укор. — Ты же понимаешь, что Тёмные теперь остались без одного из главных источников сил, лишившись подпитки от Зимнего Двора.  
— Мой милый Рыцарь, — Лу Хань сладко улыбается, — мне отрадно слышать, как ты беспокоишься за наш народ. Но я ценю, когда мои приказы исполняют. Иди.  
Конец фразы звучит властно. Чимин чувствует силу своего Короля, давящую на него.  
— Да, мой Господин, — произносит он, поднимаясь на ноги и подхватывая оружие с кресла. — Но не будьте глупцом.  
Блюдо с виноградом разбивается о закрывающуюся за Чимином дверь. Лу Хань удовлетворённо вздыхает и произносит вслух:  
— Наведайся к Железнобоким, найди Минсока и скажи, что пора переходить к плану Б.  
Тень, отделившаяся от стены, дрожит и скрывается за дверью.  
Лу Хань улыбается.  
Смертные умеют удивлять.

Сыльги протягивает руку, чтобы постучаться в дверь, но Чжухён распахивает её раньше.  
— Привет, — улыбается она и впускает Сыльги внутрь.  
Дом неуловимо меняется. Сыльги кажется, что теперь в нём больше света. В самой Чжухён больше света.  
— Я принесла вино, — Сыльги протягивает бутылку Чжухён. — В прошлый раз его у тебя не было.  
— У меня есть запасы специально для тебя, но спасибо, — Чжухён улыбается и упархивает на кухню.  
Сыльги слышит, как она звенит бокалами, и идёт ей на помощь. Но Чжухён ловко справляется сама.  
— Как твоя Королева смогла отпустить тебя хотя бы на один день? — ехидничает Сыльги.  
— Я оставила её на попечительство придворных сид. Бёри их терпеть не может, потому что они не сводят с неё глаз. Держи, — она протягивает наполненный вином бокал.  
Чжухён сейчас похожа на ту, кого Сыльги встретила много лет назад. Улыбка, взгляд, румянец, только волосы по-прежнему белее снега.  
— За что пьём? — спрашивает Сыльги, принимая бокал. — Только не говори, что за новую Королеву. Я уже напилась по этому поводу.  
Чжухён смеётся.  
— И не за мир во всем мире, — предупреждает Сыльги.  
— За нас, — предлагает Чжухён, — давай выпьем за нас.  
Её глаза блестят лукавством. Сыльги чокается с ней бокалом. Тонкое стекло тихо звенит.  
— Скажи, ты счастлива? — спрашивает Сыльги неожиданно серьёзно.  
Чжухён пожимает плечами.  
— Я чувствую себя свободно, — признаётся она. — Словно с моих плеч упал многотонный груз. Мне впервые за долгое время нравится быть Зимней фейри.  
— Ты больше не хочешь в изгнание?   
Чжухён отставляет бокал и кладёт ладони Сыльги на талию. Её прикосновение больше не жжёт холодом, но кожа остаётся прохладной.  
— Только если ты соберешься уйти со мной, — она подмигивает, и Сыльги фыркает. — Бёри предлагала мне свободу, но ты знаешь, я чувствую некоторую ответственность за неё.  
Сыльги ставит свой бокал рядом с другим и тоже обнимает Чжухён.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что она твоя Королева, а ты ей не нянька?  
Чжухён цокает языком.  
— Не будь букой, она уже втягивается в свои королевские обязанности и скоро наведёт новый порядок.  
— И что тогда?   
— И тогда я останусь только твоей. Если ты захочешь.  
Сыльги притягивает её в объятия и улыбается ей в волосы.  
— Конечно захочу. Я жду этого уже очень давно.  
Чжухён хмыкает ей в плечо.  
— Ещё бы ты отказалась, — ворчит она.   
Сыльги смеётся, чувствуя её улыбку.

Бёри выпутывает из волос веточку терновника и нервно оглядывается, ожидая увидеть за спиной навязчивых сид. Она аккуратно вылезает из зарослей и отряхивает джинсы от снега. Чжухён настаивает, чтобы Королева носила платье при дворе, и науськивает сид, но сопротивление Бёри непоколебимо. Все эти платья только на официальные приёмы.   
Сокджин долго смеялся, когда она появилась на экзамене в университете в одном из них, не успев переодеться. Друг называется.  
Бёри фыркает и тут же озирается.  
Кожу покалывает.  
— Привет, — удивлённо произносит Ёнсон.   
— Тише! — шипит Бёри, озираясь. — Идём отсюда.  
Она манит Ёнсон за собой пальцем и пробирается в дальний конец сада под раскидистые рябины с яркими ягодами.  
— Ты прячешься от кого-то? — Ёнсон присаживается на скамейку, стряхнув снег.  
— Чжухён натравила на меня сид, они невыносимы, — Бёри ворчит, но вдруг осекается.  
Ёнсон Летняя Королева, а не её подруга. Они не виделись со дня официальной встречи Летнего и Зимнего Дворов.  
Ёнсон словно читает её мысли и успокаивает:  
— Я пришла к тебе не как Летняя Королева, а как твой друг.  
Бёри поджимает губы. Друг это прекрасно, но...  
— Как твои дела? — Ёнсон с интересом смотрит на неё. — Ты справляешься?  
— Да, всё в порядке, — Бёри трёт лоб. — Непривычно конечно и неожиданно, плюс ещё учёба в университете, я так и не бросила её, поэтому не всегда хватает времени.  
— Но зачем она тебе? — удивляется Ёнсон.  
— Я так хочу, — обрывает её Бёри немного резковато и тут же извиняется. — Прости. Я не хочу бросать учёбу.  
— Она связь с твоей прошлой жизнью, — понимает Ёнсон и отворачивается. — Прости, — еле слышно добавляет она.  
Глаза Бёри округляются.  
— За что? Только не говори, что за то, что втянула меня в это!  
Ёнсон молчит.  
Бёри касается её обнажённого плеча и шипит. На пальце остаётся краснота, как от ожога. На коже Ёнсон тоже.  
— Извини, — Бёри машет пальцем. — Я забыла, что это так действует.  
— Это поначалу, всё пройдёт, — Ёнсон не сдерживается от улыбки. — Вот смотри.  
Она аккуратно берёт Бёри за руку. Кожа горячая, но не настолько, чтобы обжечься.  
Бёри разглядывает их руки и переплетает пальцы.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты винила себя. Я сделала свой выбор, я взяла этот посох и пустила в себя холод, обуздав его. Я жалею, что не могу проводить с тобой много времени и касаться тебя без последствий для нас обоих, но так надо.  
Ёнсон поднимает на неё медовый взгляд.  
Бёри подбадривающе улыбается.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Ёнсон. — За то, что ты делаешь.  
Держать её ладонь становится невыносимо. Бёри с сожалением расцепляет руки.  
— Госпожа! — раздаётся голос сиды совсем рядом. — Госпожа, к вам посетители! Где вы, Госпожа?  
Бёри стонет. Ёнсон смеётся.  
— Невыносимые! — шепчет она и пригибается к земле. — Если что, ты меня не видела.  
И она почти ползком выбирается из-под рябин.

Улыбка сползает с лица Ёнсон. Она рассматривает покрасневшую ладонь, пока та не заживает, и сжимает в кулак с такой силой, что кожа лопается под ногтями.  
Летняя Королева делает всё для своего народа.  
Так?


End file.
